Deception
by whiterose49
Summary: Snow now covers the lively streets of Manhattan as new year dawns upon our characters. Some are searching to heal broken hearts while others struggle to keep love alive. In this sequal to Splendor we find choices once made were the worst choices of all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_The Cutting Family greatly_

_desires your company at their house party to_

_celebrate the coming of the_

_New Year on the evening of Monday the thirty-first_

_of December at nine o'clock_

Evenings like this, he couldn't help but feel alone. There his tall silhouette stood by the large library window looking over the snowy streets of Manhattan. As large flakes danced down from the sky to settle upon the busy neighborhood, his dark eyes scanned the guests as they arrived to his friend's home, recognizing faces he had once wished to see. Now, he longed to see only one. In one swift move, he glided over to a side table and poured himself a glass of brandy. He hoped that somehow he could drink away his memories of her, just for the night. He took the crystal glass and put it up to his thin lips and in one swig, it was gone. He closed his eyes and listened to the music floating up through the dead floors where his dear friend and his wife greeted many as they entered the foyer. He knew he should be joining them soon. His eyes wondered back to the window where the sky was now almost black and the only light now came from the raising moon. He started back to the frosty window covered with spots of snow and looks up at the sky and wondered if she may be doing the same hundreds of miles away.

He knew she was the one for him and at one point, she knew it too. The last time he saw her; she was picking up her suitcase and walking out of his life. He remembered the way the wind tossed off her hat, making her dark brown curls rearrange themselves into a beautiful mess. Her dark loving eyes looking up at him right before she kissed him. _That kiss. _The kiss that was filled with shock and intensity making him believe that she would be his bride and stay with him forever. After he pulled away, he had to look into her hurt teary eyes, which was the saddest thing he ever had to do. With that, she took his hand and placed the careful chosen ring back inside. He still felt as he was there, standing on the pier and hearing her say _you will fall in love again. _Those six words felt like six knives stabbing deep inside his heart. The word goodbye didn't even escape his lips as she turned her back and walked into the sea of people. With the ring in his hand, all the words that she said burned in his mind. He still loved her, and she was the one that she wanted.

"Henry?" a male voice called behind him. Henry Schroonmaker's thoughts were subsided by the call of his name. He turned his attention away from the cold window to look back at the man. Teddy Cutting stood in the doorway leaning against the wooden frame looking at him with his caring grey eyes.

"What are you doing up here?" his friend asked him a hint of concern. He crossed his arms and waited for a reply but Henry had none to offer. Instead they stood in silence, both waiting for a good response to why he had stolen his attendance from the party below them.

"It's about her," Henry finally answered. Teddy nodded and walked over to the oak side table where the brandy sat. He picked up the bottle and started to pour two glasses. Henry gave a small grin as Teddy handed him a glass.

"You know, this girl has been in Europe for almost a year now and she still fines ways to make you miserable. " Teddy swirled the liquid in the bottom of his glass watching it coat the sides.

"Yes I know," says Henry, "I just can't fall out of love with her. She was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life." With that, he took the drink and swallowed it quickly.

"Henry, tonight we will be getting you back to your old self. There are many of New York's finest women that would die to be in your company. I will help you get back to the way you were before she came into your life." Teddy promised him. Henry smiled for he would do anything if it meant he could get over her. Both men had finished their first round of drinks and Teddy was already pouring another.

"What should we toast to?" Henry asked holding his glass in the air.

"To new beginnings, for the new year will be here in a matter of hours," explained Teddy. Henry then smiled.

"To new beginnings," he repeated. With that, they tipped glasses and vanished the brandy and hit them on the table.

"Come, let's go and enjoy the party while we can." Teddy started placing his hand on Henry back. Even though he didn't want to tell his friend, the girl on his mind would not leave as easy as both had wished for. The two friends started their way down the stairs to where many people spoke of the latest gossip society had given them. Thinking back on what just happened, Henry knew for a fact that he still loved her and no other girl on earth could even come close to taking her place in his heart. He glanced back at the window one last time to see the moon had taking its place among the many stars as snow still fell gracefully from the sky. He turned slowly away from this snowy picture, wondering where ever she was in the world; if Diana Holland still felt the same way about him, as he did her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking interest in my story! Let me know what you think about it. -wr**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

…Waiting for the day you come back home, hoping everyday

you are behaving and taking control of your life.

-EC

-from a letter to Paris

Looking down at her new white lace gloves, the new Elizabeth Cutting stood on the balcony waiting for the return of her husband. She glanced down on her dancing guests below as they gracefully swept their way across the floor. Many woman in fine new gowns and men in their tailored coats seemed to be having a good time. Elizabeth was pleased by their expressions. The song soon ended and one started up again as men and women exchanged partners to fall back in the same routine as before. She looked back into the hallway to see if he had found what he was looking for but there was no sign of Teddy anywhere. Elizabeth nervously played with her wedding ring hoping everything was all right. She knew he went to look for Henry. Lately she noticed Henry not being in as many public gatherings as he used to attend or showing his face at parties. Instead he excuses himself into another part of the home where he sits alone. Being engaged to him once before, she knew this was very unlike him. She looked down on her new light blue dress made special for tonight. The silver beading on the top and front in a creative design won over many complements. She made a mental know to tell her dress maker about this lovely hit.

Lost in thought, she did not hear anyone walking up behind her. Soon she felt a warm familiar hand placed on that small of her back and a body standing closely to the left of her. She looked up to see those light blue eyes, the perfect shade of blond hair, and the terrific smile she was blessed to see every day.

"And what is the young and beautiful Elizabeth Cutting standing up here alone for?" Teddy whispered in her ear. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"I was just waiting for my husband to return. Have you seen him?" she responded and turned to face him as he chuckled. From behind Teddy, she saw a young man heading down the stairs that would only lead him to the dance floor. She knew instantly who it was. Teddy took her hand and led her down the marble stair case. Her shoes soon hit the floor and he led her to the side of the floor. He placed his hand on her back and drew her close to his body. She then placed her gloved hand on his shoulder and soon they too were lost crowd of dancing people. Elizabeth looked deep into her husband's eyes, knowing there was something he was not telling her.

"What is with Henry?" she then said knowing she would not know what was wrong unless she asked. Teddy looked down and held my gaze, somehow telling her that she already knew the answer.

"Diana," he informed her, "that is what took so long. We were talking about the two of them." Elizabeth then knew what was going on.

"He still loves her doesn't he?" she then asked softly. Teddy nodded, sweeping her across the floor.

"I told him that I was going to help him get back on track tonight."

"Then why aren't you doing so? He is a young handsome man that should not still be in love with a girl that offers no love back. She is still in Paris and by her letters; it does not seem that she will be returning home soon." Teddy looked at with his caring eyes. Elizabeth felt rude for saying those cruel words.

"Please don't tell him I said that," she pleaded quietly. Teddy only smiled.

"I promise love."

"Then you should go, I will go catch up with the other women standing on the balcony." Elizabeth stopped dancing only to feel him pull her closure.

"Can't I first enjoy one dance with my wife?" he asked her with a sly smile upon his perfect face. Elizabeth offered a smile back and they continued dancing.

"Have you checked on Keller lately?" Teddy asked with care. Even though he was not Keller's real father, he was caring and concerned about his son's well being. The name always brought her back to California to where his real father and herself ran away so their forbidden love could stay well hidden and strong. Elizabeth thought to herself they would both still be there if only her mother did not get sick and they had to return to New York. Even though Will was her first love and the real father of her son, Teddy soon took another space in her heart. He had loved her for many years and it took her a long time to figure it out. She loved Teddy and he would always be a caring father and she was grateful of him for accepting both of them into his life. Even though Will laid at rest in the ground, she knew both men would always be a part of her life, one as her husband and one as her son.

"Yes I did, he is sound asleep and Mary told me he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow," she told him.

"He is growing up so fast," he commented and he was right. Keller just last week had taken his first steps. He stumbled a little at first, but now he was slowly getting to be able to walk faster and farther. Keller had the same light blond hair as she did and the sweetest pair of blue eyes. His thick lips were always fixed in a smile, just like Will's. The song ended and the two of them separated and bowed to one another.

"I need to go find him," he whispered to her. Elizabeth nodded back.

"Help him Teddy, and be kind, he is still heartbroken. Get him back on his feet tonight."

"Am I ever cruel?" he asked raising his brow. She chuckled quietly.

"Sometimes," she joked. He then took her hand and kissed it softly with his fine lips.

"I will see you soon Mrs. Teddy Cutting." And with those words, he disappeared among the guests dancing with no care in the world. _I'll see you soon_ she thought. Watching him leave, she remembered what she said about her younger sister a while earlier. Leaving with Will made her become very good at keeping secrets. As she walked back up the marble stair case to the balcony, she felt bad for not telling Teddy the truth about Diana. She got to the top of the stair case and looked back down on the lively ballroom. Teddy was nowhere to be found. She prayed he had found Henry and was helping him be his normal self again. The truth about her little sister burned in her mind but neither Teddy nor Henry could know that Diana still loved Henry with all of her big heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Will be waiting for you at your favorite restaurant

on the corner of 5th

-Dillon A.

A quick smile crossed her flawless completion as she read the note from her good friend. She looked up to see the splashing of a horse drawn coach drive across the wide drenched street. She quickly glanced both ways before quickly crossing the quiet lane, pulling her hat closer to her head to shield her face from the lightly falling snow. The freshly fallen flakes dotted her new long black coat. She smiled at the beauty of each one as the landed on her clothed body, all as different as the people that shared the same city as her. Most of the snow melted as it hit the ground, leaving the sidewalk where Miss Diana Holland walked wet and slippery. She looked up at the street sign to see where she was. _Second. _She only had a short walk left before she would find Dillon at the Vin Rouge.

The thought of him made her lift her hand slowly to her neck, making sure her necklace held its place. A blue sapphire set in a silver heart shaped charm that hung by the silver chain. Dillon Abney once gave her this necklace only a short while after they met. He too was from an upper class family that came from money. Unlike her, his family moved to Paris when he was a small child. When he was old enough to go to go to school, his family moved back to America but he stayed behind with his grandparents. He attended school in London where he fell in love with the culture and decided to remain there until he was needed back home. The two of them both shared a love for adventure and this lively capital gave them that excitement. They met each other back in February when Diana was still new to the city. Her heart pained to think that far back. If she thought about when she first arrived here in London, then her memories would drift back to the man she left behind. Thinking back, she watched him stand alone on the pier as looked up at the boat that she was on sail onto the open sea. She watched him toss the cased ring up in air, and let it fall back into his hand. She loved this man and at the time, he loved her too. Her heart felt empty and alone as the secret about this man still burned inside her today. Although she had made a choice that may change her life forever, she had still to tell Dillon about it. Thinking about the man she left back in New York made Diana lose track of time. Before she knew it, she was on the corner of fifth and could smell delightful aromas drifting from a small and old building. She tilted her head upwards to read the sign over a wooden door, _Vin Rouge_. Quickly, she gracefully walked to the door and opened it herself.

A blast of sound and smells overwhelmed her as she took a step inside. People speaking the language still new to her were quickly talking amongst themselves, not paying attention to the woman that just walked in. She loved that about this place, no one cared who she or her family was. Here, people were created equal, all only concerned about their own lives and not the ones of others. She scanned the room searching for one familiar face. The tables were organized around the room in perfect order, each covered with a crimson table cloth. The only light came from the candles on the tables and the ones that hung from the walls. Most of the chairs were full, but she only cared about one. Then, she saw him. In the back of the room, he sat in the candle light alone. His black hair sat as a perfect mess upon his head. His hand brought a glass of red wine to his fine lips as he took a sip. His round face seemed bored of waiting for her. He sat with proper posture as only he would he was brought up by a flawless family. His emerald eyes watched people across the room laugh at someone's words.

The old creaky door finally shut behind her making her jump a little. Quickly, his eyes jumped to the sound soon realizing it was her. A sly smiled crossed his fine face as he caught her eye. She offered a smile back and she started to take off her scarf. She hastily started to maneuver her way through the tables to reach him as he began to rise from his chair. When she got to him, he took her masked hand and brought it to his lips.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, vous regardez magnifique ce soir," he whispered into her hand before he kissed it softly. She felt the color rush to her cheeks, making her blush shyly.

"Good evening sir, may I say you as well look very nice." She took back her hand and sat down across from her friend.

"Your French is becoming very good Miss Holland, if I do say so myself," Dillon told her as he lifted his glass.

"Thank you Mr. Abney," she said as she laid her scarf behind her.

"Anything you need?" he asked politely. For growing up in Paris, he accent was not very strong and if you heard him speak English, you would think he was an American man. She shook her head and picked up her menu. She skimmed over the French pages already knowing what she was going to get. From the corner of her eye, she caught him starting at her through the candle light. She looked up to meet his gaze only to see him smile.

"What is it?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her question. He just shrugged back at her.

"I just can't get over the fact on how beautiful you are." She felt her face soon get warmer. At that moment, he reminded her of the man in New York. Her eyes soon showed loneliness and grief. Dillon soon caught on.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern. She set down her menu and nodded quickly.

"Of course I am okay, why wouldn't I be?" she asked him back.

"You just seem down," he told her, "you aren't usually like this."

"Well I can assure you that I am fine." She placed a napkin on her lap as a young waiter came up to their table. He asked what they wanted even though Diana could not understand everything that he was saying. If she had not met Dillon, she would not have made it long in this city. Dillon placed their orders and soon the waiter was gone.

"What did you get me?" she requested him.

"You're usual, and another glass so you can share the bottle of wine with me." He motioned to the red bottle and she laughed.

"You really should find something else to drink," she suggested. He shook his head. They both knew he was addicted.

"Anyway Diana," he said, "I brought you here because I had something important to tell you." She suspected so by the urgency she read in his note.

"Go ahead," she said. She watched his face grow serious very quickly. The light from the flame reflected off his face, hiding half of it away in shadow. Diana grew a little concerned but then he soon reached across the table and took her left hand. She felt his hand rough against hers as his eyes held her gaze. By the look in his eye, she was afraid about what he might be saying next.

"Diana, we have been friends for a long time," he started, "but there is something that I have been hiding for a while and I think you should know." He took his other hand a placed it on top of hers.

"I love you," he confessed to her. Then, her heart started beating faster. She could not believe it! His expression told her that he was not joking and she knew he would never do that. She looked away from him in shock, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know how you feel about me, but that is where I stand."

"Dillon, I don't know what to say," she started looking back at him. Then, the waiter came back with Diana's glass and set in on the table. Dillon let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair, trying to relax himself. Diana waved away the waiter and took her glass.

"I shouldn't have told you," he mumbled under his breath not meeting her gaze.

"No, I am glad you did," she told him but he took it the wrong way. He sat back up and took her hands in his.

"So you feel the same way?" he asked with a little excitement.

"Dillon, you are my best friend, but-," she started to say and his face fell into a frown.

"You don't, do you?" he jumped to conclusions. A person behind them laughed only making Diana wish the two of them were doing just that.

"I never said that, but I just haven't thought of you in that way," she explained to him. He nodded his head.

"Can we just talk about some else?" he pleaded.

"Of course we can," she smiled and placed her hands on her lap.

"How is your family in New York?" he asked her. Just then, memories and secrets flooded back to her with just the word New York. She knew she had to tell him now.

"They are doing well," she said, "except my mother has become very ill."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Well, this is her second time with in the last couple years. I hate telling you this but I am going back." She closed her eyes, thinking about the worse thing he might say next but all he did was sit there in silence. That was worse for her then him talking.

"Dillon, please say something."

"When do you leave?" he asked quietly. The flame from the candle danced as he spook making Diana's heart fill with pain.

"In two days," she explained to him.

"Diana, your mother has been sick before I am sure she will be fine," he reassured her.

"That's not the point, what happens if she died and I didn't get to see her one last time. I would never be able to live with myself. Don't you understand that?"

"This isn't about her, we both know it." His words lingered in her mind.

"Fine, you can think that but it is. Plus I haven't even seen my nephew yet and he is already walking around. I don't want to miss out in his life." Dillon shook his head and took a drink from his glass, wiping it clean.

"Wrong again."

"Wrong?" she asked, "how can I be wrong?"

"This is about Henry," he said to her making her the angry swell up inside her. He knew never to say his name.

"This is about Henry, and you know it," he repeated his words.

"Don't even-," she started.

"That is why you don't love me. It is because you still love him." With those words, a tear found its way down her rosy cheek. She couldn't take this anymore. She stood from where she was, pushing her chair back.

"You know I don't love him," her voice a little edgy. He shrugged off her words.

"You say that, but no one believes you. Your going back to New York to find him and tell him you were wrong about leaving aren't you? But you know what Miss Holland? He won't take you back," he promised her. The tears were now continually falling from her perfect eyes.

"Goodbye Dillon," she turned and started her way to the door.

"You will end up all alone over there! New York will be as lonely as hell!" he said after her.

She turned back around to look at him. He sat in her chair smiling, knowing he made her angry. She then made her way back to him, as she let the tears fall. She got to his table and stood before him making sure he was watching. He watched her as she reached for her neck and pulled off the silver band. She raised her hand high and let go, letting the metal fall to the table. She could tell his heart was breaking into by the expression he showed on his face.

"Au revoir," she told him. She felt the eyes of many as she ran to the door and out into the snowy night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_It's crazy to think another year has come and gone. _

_Although this could be a better year _

_for everyone including Mr. Henry Schoonmaker. _

_All of us are desiring to know who he _

_will take for his next bride._

-From the New-York News of the World Gazette, December, 31st 1901

"What about her?" asked Teddy Cutting pointing to a very young woman in a pink ball gown chatting quietly with her friends. He watched the girl's gloved hand grab a glass of champagne from a passing by waiter. Henry and Teddy had been talking and looking for a suitable girl for over an hour now. It was almost midnight which meant they only minutes before the party was over. The music still drifted from the lively band and all the guests seemed to be having a good time. Teddy was pleased with the outcome of the party except for his dear friend's problem. He finally looked back at Henry only to see him taking of drink from his own glass. Teddy gave him a questioning glance and Henry shook his head.

"She seems too shy," he explained watching the girl throw back her head laughing at another girl's remark. Teddy rolled his eyes knowing not to argue with him. Just by watching her, he could already tell she was the opposite of shy.

"You're obviously not into this. You are not trying to see the positive side of any of the girls I point out," he told Henry.

"I am too, your just not picking the right girls." Henry replied.

"Fine you pick one." Henry searched the room filled with many of New York's most beautiful women.

"That one," Henry soon pointed to three girls all crowed onto one side of the floor.

"Which one?" Teddy asked following Henry's gaze.

"The one in the red." Teddy examined the girl and shook his head in disgust.

"Henry, you do realize that girl is over sixty years old," Teddy laughed but Henry just shrugged.

"I seem to have lost my touch."

"Fine, I will try harder. What about that one?" Teddy pointed at a girl with her back to the two men. Her lightly colored hair was put up into a tight bun spotted with diamonds. Her lilac colored gown hung off her shoulders and flowed behind her into a short train and off her neck hung silver necklaces of different sizes. She stood by a tall man that seemed to be companying her but to Teddy's relief disappeared into the dancing sea of guests. The girl stood alone and began to fix the front of her dress.

"She seems nice from that back," Henry commented and Teddy clapped. Neither of them knew who this girl was but it was time they did.

"Go ask her to dance," Teddy advised nudging Henry's arm.

"I don't even know who she is!"

"So, go find out." The girl then turned around making Henry's eyes look directly at her. Her tan arms were crossed over her small body and she scanned the dance floor with her light blue eyes. Her dark red lips smiled at a passing gentlemen and her light blond hair almost matched Teddy's. Henry turned back to his friend and smiled. He patted Teddy's shoulder and took another sip of champagne.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Henry announced setting down his glass.

"Sweep her off her feet," Teddy encouraged as his friend walked across the room. He was happy that finally his friend had the strength to forget about Diana and at least ask a stranger to dance. Teddy smiled at himself for he knew that he accomplished something tonight that may be a start of something new. He looked over at his friend who was nowhere in sight but the girl was talking some else. Teddy recognized the girl and looked away silently cursing. The girl was Penelope Hayes.

Teddy looked around for Henry but there was no sign of him. Ever since his divorce, he made sure he was never around his ex-wife after everything she had done to him. Teddy blamed himself for his friend disappearance thinking that Henry would be on his way home within the next couple minutes. He knew what he friend was like and that incident probably set his mind back to Diana. He waved over a waiter to bring him a glass and picked one off his silver plate. He then took a quick sip and leaned against the marble column by the stairs.

For awhile, he stood watching his guests glide around the dance floor hoping to find Henry being among them. He then set down his glass and decided he was not needed here and started to walk up the steps. After he reached the top, he kept walking down the hall. He kept walking till he reached the servant stair case which lead down to the kitchen. He only had one thing on his mind. By now all the noise was left behind him and he could only hear his own footsteps. He ended up in the kitchen where he left as soon as he came. He took a hard right and found the hall he was looking for. He walked slowly trying to not to make a sound. When he reached his destination, he glanced behind him as he reached for the cold doorknob.

Teddy pushed the door open very quietly and let his eyes adjust to the dark room. For a minute he stood with the door open behind him before he finally could see inside the room. He walked inside and over to the crib where Keller Cutting slept. Teddy looked down at his step-son and reached down to tough his little hand. The baby felt his father and wrapped his hand around Teddy's finger. Teddy smiled and watched the boy's chest rise and fall.

"I think he likes you," he heard a whisper behind him. He turned to see Elizabeth standing in the moonlight that came from the window across the room. His heart began to beat faster just by the look of her. _She is beautiful_ he thought to himself.

"I hope so," he whispered back. He watched Elizabeth walk over to him and look down upon her sleeping son.

"How did you find me here?" Teddy asked her as she looked up.

"I had a feeling," she said reaching for his free hand. They locked fingers as they both watched their son sleep peacefully.

"You don't need to worry about Henry," Elizabeth informed him. Teddy was surprised at this remark.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well if you were worried about sending him to Penelope's cousin, don't worry I saved him."

"That was her cousin?"

"Yes, I have met her once before and she is most defiantly not the nicest person."

"Well where is he now?"

"He is in the ballroom dancing with his step-mother," she stated. She gave him a welcoming look and the both stood silence. Keller moved slightly, letting go of Teddy's finger.

"Don't worry about Keller either," Elizabeth said making him turn to her.

"I just am afraid I won't be a good enough father to him."

"Teddy, you're his father now and he will love you no matter what."

"I believe you," Teddy said letting go of her hand and placing it on the small of her back.

"I hope so. We should really be getting back," Elizabeth urged but he just pulled her close to himself. He could feel her breath on his skin as she brought her gaze to him.

"They won't miss us," he whispered in her ear. Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her face inches from his. From the window, they could see a fire work shoot off into the starry sky, indicating the New Year had arrived. But neither of them cared.

"Happy New Year," she wished him and teasingly brushed her lips against his.

"Happy New Year," he said. He picked up his wife in his strong arms, and gave her a long passionate kiss that was long overdue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_A successful party given on by the Cutting family _

_and once again to all of New York, I _

_wish you all a Happy New Year._

- From the New-York News of the World Gazette, January, 1st 1902

Penelope Hayes woke up to the sound of muffled whispers outside her bedroom door on the first morning of 1902. The winter morning sunrise graced across her bedroom floor and over the drained woman's bed. Penelope blinked a couple times, letting herself adjust to dawn's early light. Her head throbbed with pain from the previous night. It all happens when someone has one too many glasses of champagne at a New Year's Party. The sound of whispers did not help the matter at all. From her soft feathered pillows she lifted her head towards the door trying to hear who it was. The whispers only seemed to glide away from ear shot. Penelope's head began to hurt worse so she sunk back into her warm sheets. She gave up on eavesdropping to shut her delegate eyes and attempt to go back to sleep. She let her mind drift back to the night before, thinking of everything important and that she could remember that happened at the party she attended. _"There was the dancing with all the hansom bachelors and even some married men. There was the laughing with old friends, beautiful music, excellent champagne, and Scarlett was there..." _she thought hard to herself. 

"_Scarlett." _ The name burned in the back of her mind for she knew something had happened last night with her younger cousin. Thinking back, she remembered introducing Scarlett to many new people. Scarlett danced with the right men and talked with the right crowd but nothing stood out. If Penelope wasn't with her, then Buck was. If anything interesting happened while she was gone, Buck would surely mention it on the carriage ride home.

Penelope heard the whispers get even louder outside her room. She snatched a pillow and placed it over her head to block out the noise. It was not the time that she would like to get up on a Tuesday. She wondered who would be up at this hour talking outside her door. She peaked out from under her pillow and glanced over at the door. A loud laugh came from behind it making Penelope lose her temper. She threw off her sheets and swung her feet onto the floor. She swiftly stood up and walked over to her window. She forcefully shut her curtains to protect her room from the blinding light. In her dark room, she turned back to her bed and picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor the night before. She threw the pillow across the room, succeeding in her task. The door rattled loudly, making the whispers on the opposite side of the door stop. Penelope smiled. "_I think they got the picture"_ she thought and skipped back to her bed. She crawled back under her sheets and immediately fell back asleep.

_Penelope sat alone on her bedroom balcony. Tears had begun to stream down her powered face. Her heart ached from pain as she clenched in her naked hand a letter signed from an old friend. Nothing seemed to be going her way anymore. Everyone she loved and everything she had was now gone and there was no way she could get any of it back. But still the moon covered her pale skin as it made it's usually path across the clear night sky. Time wasn't going to stop for her even if she was hurting. She dropped the letter to bury her face in her hands. She wondered how everything could turn against her in a split second. She wiped away her fallen tears and picked up the bottom of her evening gown to stand up. With the fabric in her hands, she silently walked over to the side and leaned against the snow covered railing. The night was cold but her skin was numb from pain rather than the temperature. _

_ A shiver ran threw her body as the breeze passed by her, making the see-through curtains dance behind her. Her glass doors stood open, letting the light and the winter air pass into her room. She ran her hand to her heart, feeling as it beat in its rhythmic pattern. She closed her eyes, listening to the music the silence made. She understood why this had to happen to her although she never thought this would ever happen. She ran her fingers through her light colored hair, feeling all the pins that had been imbedded in her waved hair. She then started to tare away at each pin, letting her hair fall upon her shoulders. She dropped all the pins on the cold ground and took a deep breath. _

_ She sighed knowing nothing that she did would ever change the past event. Defeated, she looked back up to the moon as it bathed her with its pale light. She hung her head and turned back to her room but then she noticed a figure. It stood tall and dark between the swirling curtains making Penelope stop in her tracks. She blinked quickly to see if what she saw was actually true. His hands were pushed inside his pants pockets and his head hung in a familiar way. He had stolen her heart once, and now he had taken her breath away. He took a step forward, revealing his messy dark hair and his perfect colored eyes._

_ "What are you doing here?" she managed to choke out. She watched him shrug._

_ "I came to see if you were okay." He started walking closer to her._

_ "Well thank you for your concern but I am perfectly fine." She turned around making sure she wouldn't have to look back into his eyes._

_ "By the looks of it you are far from fine," his voice came from behind her. Another tear quietly fell down the left side of her face._

_ "Did you really think you coming here would make anything better?" she asked and turned to face him. By now, she didn't care if he saw her cry._

_ "You are just making matters worse, nothing you can say can fix any of this either."_

_ "I was just trying to-"_

_ "Well don't." The tears were now flowing from her eyes. Like many times before, he walked forward and wrapped his strong arms around her small body. He buried his face in her messy hair as she cried into his shoulder. For awhile, everything seemed to be okay. This was her favorite place to be, in his arms she felt safe. She soon looked up at him with her watery eyes. He looked back with his own and with that look, she fell for him again._

_ "Penelope you are like ice," he whispered as he pulled away. She nodded and let out a short quite laugh. She watched him as he unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it off. He pulled her close and wrapped his warm jacket around her shoulders. _

_ "Thanks," she said pulling the sides closer to her. Her nose filled with his familiar scent, the one she always loved. He then lifted her chin making her look deep into his eyes._

_ "I-" _

_ "Shh," he said lifted his finger to her lips, "you talk too much." She smiled as she watched him do what she had wished for him to do for a long time. His face was inches away from her own and the gap was slowly closing. He moved his hands to the small of her back, pressing her body against his own. She nodded in approval then he slowly moved his hand to the top of her dress and-_

"Is this not one of the most beautiful days ever!" Penelope's eyes flashed open as she took a deep breath. "_It was just a dream," _she thought. "_One messed up and one beautiful dream." _She thought about the man that stole her heart once before, wondering why now he is just entering her dreams. She sat up in her dark room to see her door was wide open and her cousin was pacing in her back and forth.

"Scarlet what on earth are you doing," Penelope groaned as she rubbed her throbbing head. "_Too much for my heart to handle." _ Scarlet placed her hands on her hips and pressed her dark lips to a smile.

"I am getting you up so you can enjoy this beautiful day with your younger cousin!" Scarlet walked over to the shut curtains and opened them widely. The light from the sun and the snow bounced into Penelope's room, making her shield her face with her hands. Scarlet laughed but Penelope was just annoyed. She got a better look of her cousin, who was already ready for the day. Her hair was up perfectly and her dark blue dress whisked around her every where she walked. Penelope rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the dream from her memory as Scarlet danced around her room.

"You know Penelope, it would also be nice you would kindly ask people to be quite rather than shaking your door," Scarlet informed her. Penelope smiled.

"Well some people should not be up at the crack of dawn chatting outside of my room."

"I will take that as your apology." Penelope sighed as Scarlet sat down on a large ottoman across from her bed. She now sat up fully in her bed, brushing her messy hair away from her face.

"Oh and thanks for taking me to that party last night, I had a great time."

"No problem," she replied as she swung her feet to the side of her bed.

"Who was the man that walked over to me but didn't say anything?" Scarlet asked twirling a stray strand of hair. Penelope thought hard for a minute then smiled, remembering the important thing that had happened with her cousin last night.

"That was Henry Schoonmaker," she informed Scarlet as she stood up and walked over to her mirror. She looked at her reflection and frowned. She brushed away her hair and graced her face with her hand.

"Is that the one you bribed into marrying you?" her curious cousin asked from behind her. Penelope kept no secret from her close cousin. Scarlet lived in England with her father in a large estate that he had built from the ground up. She was an only child which made the two girls very close for Scarlet had no one to talk to about boys or just girl stuff. Scarlet was much like Penelope, which she liked about her cousin. After Scarlet's mother died, her father buried himself in work. This drove her insane, so Penelope suggested that she come stay with her for awhile. Since Penelope was now living back with her parents, it was the perfect setting for the two of them to catch up on the latest gossip.

"Yes Scar, that's the one." Scarlet smiled and went back to thinking. Penelope also thought about poor Henry. She took back her maiden name at his request after their divorce. He thought it would be better for the both of them if they forgot about the whole thing. She had no complaint for she would rather be known as Penelope Hayes then the old Ms. Schoonmaker.

"And who was with him? You know the shorter blonde one?" Penelope turned to face her cousin.

"That was Teddy Cutting, he was the one that hosted the party," she told her.

"Teddy," she repeated, "it kind of rolls off the tongue." She gave her a strange look then realized what her cousin had done.

"Scarlet you know that he is off limits right?"

"Why so?" Penelope rolled her eyes and sat down by her cousin.

"He is married to Elizabeth remember?" Scarlet shrugged.

"That has never stopped me before," she shot at her cousin. Penelope smiled.

"I am serious, please don't do anything stupid." Scarlet looked over at the window with sad eyes. Penelope reached over and grabbed her cousin's hand.

"It will be okay," she reassured her cousin in a caring voice. _See I can be nice when I want to be,_ she thought to herself.

"Why are all the men I think would be right for me already taken," Scarlet whined resting her head on Penelope's shoulder. She put her arm around her and ran her hand down her arm.

"Scar I know there is a man out there just waiting around for you."

"You really think so," she looked up and Penelope nodded.

"I know so, so let's go find him." Scarlet took her hand and the girls stood up. They smiled and embraced each other in a loving hug.

"Thanks Penny, you're the best,"

"I know," she replied and pulled away, "now get out of here so I can get just dressed. Scarlet let go of Penelope and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Penelope dropped her smile knowing Scarlet wouldn't listen to a word she said. She would go after him anyway. But she couldn't blame her. When Henry was off limits she went after him anyway while he was engaged to be married to Elizabeth. But she really didn't care what Scarlet did.

Penelope walked over to the glass doors and opened them widely. A rush of cold winter air entered her bedroom. She slowly placed one foot onto the snow covered balcony making her shiver. The next foot soon followed and then a trail formed behind her. She walked over to the railing and placed her hands on it. She looked up to the sky wondering if where ever he was, if he at all thought about her. She ran her fingers through her hair, wishing someday that the dream that she just, would come true.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dearest Dillon

I am sorry for the

I will miss you and I am truly so

I hope you can for

Diana stood on the old wood pier gazing out into the open water that stretched for miles. She watched the red sun slowly be devoured be the cool small waves. It wasn't too cold for January and only a small layer of snow covered the ground. But still, Diana pulled her closure to her, trying to absorb every last ounce of heat she could. People surrounded her at all sides. They were all living there on lives and only concerned about themselves. This was one thing she would miss about Paris. No one knew her and no one seemed to have the time to learn. Here, she was an average person. She knew once she got back home to New York that she would be the talk of the city. Papers would be writing about her arrival and rumors would flare about where she has been.

But it was time to go back. It was time to go see her mother and time to meet her nephew. As much fun as it was here, New York was her home that she missed so dearly. A slight breeze began to pick up sending a shiver down her spine. She then realized she still held the wrinkled paper in her left hand. She shook her head as she read over the words that stained the page with its black ink. She felt guilty about her behavior towards Dillon at the Vin Rouge only days before. As she wrote down her apology the words didn't seem right. Still he had no right to insult her the way he did. She shouldn't be the one saying sorry, it should be him. But even if he did apologize why should it make any difference. No matter what he said, she was still going back to New York. Nothing he said could make her stay. Not even I love you. _"I love you," _the words flashed crossed her mind. It was the first time she really thought about what he said back at the restaurant. She only thought of him as a friend. Before she knew it, she had crumbled up the paper and threw it into the sea with rage. But it only drifted down in the breeze before settling down to its watery grave. Mixed emotions of angry and sadness filled her aching heart. Are the words he said about her true? _"Am I going back for Henry? Will I be lonely there? No," _she thought to herself, "_I am going back for my family and I won't be lonely."_ It has been over a year since she saw him last and her feelings were surly gone. If she did see Henry, he would probably have forgotten her by now. He has to have a girlfriend by now. _Or even a wife. _

Diana had become overwhelmed with all the thoughts of Dillon and Henry. But she made up her mind, and nothing could change that. She somehow had to get rid of all her thoughts that were swimming in her head. She decided to look over her belongings to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. It didn't take too long to find nothing was missing for she didn't bring much with her to Paris in the first place. She signed and glanced into the sea of people and not recognizing a single one. She turned back around and leaned against the aged wooden rail with her belongings close to her side. Time began to tick away slowly as she watched the waves crash against the old moss covered beams. Each wave seem to have calmed Diana down a little piece at a time. She closed her eyes and let the breeze overtake her. Her chocolate girls danced in the wind behind her as the cold bit her nose. It seemed like she had been waiting forever but finally the first call from the boat to New York called her name. But before she knew it, her warm familiar scarf found her away around her neck. She opened her eyes and right as a set of hands rested on her shoulders. She brought one of her own hands to find the soft fabric between her fingers.

"You left this behind at the restaurant the other night. I thought you would want it back," Dillon whispered in her ear but she wasn't in the mood to hear it. She pushed his hands away from herself and turned to meet his face. But his expression told her he was not here to be his funny usual self. At least she owed him something instead of dead silence.

"Thanks," is all she could say. He stood before her, waiting for her to say something else but she offered nothing, he began to rub his hands together to buy some time. She thought that he had come unprepared but then he began to cough as if trying to find the words.

"What are you doing here, Dillon?" she asked before he could say anything.

"I came, I came to apologize," he stuttered, "I shouldn't have said any of those things back at the restaurant." He gave a slight pause before continuing. "It was just not what I wanted to hear."

"Well I am sorry that I can't tell you what I want to hear all the time," she snapped back. He didn't seem hurt about it so he continued.

"It was a long shot that you would feel the same way about me to and I took that risk. But when you told me you were going back to New York with all those rude and heartless people-"

"What are you saying? Those people you are talking about are my family and friends!" Angry was beginning to surface but she wouldn't let the expression show on her face.

"You said so yourself that you left to get away from the people," he defended himself.

"Do you have hearing problems? I told you I left because I needed to learn more about myself and find adventure in my life," the faces of her loved ones crossed her mind reminding her how much she missed them. She looked away from and took a deep breath. She scanned the crowd as if trying to find the answer among them.

"And you found the adventure," Dillon said grabbing her hands making her look deep into his eyes. From behind him, she heard a second bell in the distance. It was one of the last calls for all those bound for New York and along with them, was Diana.

"Dillon, I can't deal with this right now-" she began to protest but he cut her off.

"You found your adventure with me." His words stung her deep inside. She knew this was true but not in the same way he found it. He found romance between them were as she only found friendship.

"I-," she whispered but he stopped her by brushing aside one of her strands of dark hair away from her face. She closed her eyes, letting herself get caught up in the moment. But every part of her body wanted to deny the fact of what was happening. She then felt his warm breath on her check locking inside her brain that she knew this was wrong.

"I have to go," she managed to choke out. With a swift move, she stepped out of his reach and picked up her bag. Without a look back she started to walk towards the boarding ship before Dillon's arm shot out and grabbed her arm. She jerked to a stop and turn to face him.

"Wait Diana, just wait," he started to quickly explain. She watched him trying to compose himself. She had none him long enough to know when he was about to lose his temper. This time was one of them.

"I am done waiting," she said coldly.

"Diana stay with me. Stay with me so we can go back to the way we used to be. Let's go discover a new part of town or something just please stay with me," he began to plea. She couldn't believe what he was saying or doing.

"Nothing you can say will make me stay," she tried to explain calmly but Dillon couldn't take it.

"Diana please, I love you please stay with me."

"I have to go," she said firmly and pulled her arm free from his firm grasp. Before he could react to the rejection, she turned and tried to disappear into the crowd. But behind her, he could hear his lost voice mixed with angry and hopelessness calling her name over and over again as he followed her path. Diana knew where she was going but with all the people it seemed to be taking longer than it should. The loud horn broke the muted French whispers and drowned out the sound of the pleading man only steps behind her. The sound warned her for she knew she only had minutes before the boat would leave the dock. There was nothing to stop it from leaving without her. Soon she began to push her way between the slowly moving people. She had to make sure she made it on that boat. Before long, the crowd began to thin and the boat loamed before her. She found the bouncy attendant standing next to the rail that led up to the boat. She ran over to him, waving her passport in her hand. He took it from her and began to look over it. She looked over her shoulder to see if there was any sign of Dillon.

But he was not one to chase after someone to stop them from leaving. No, he had too much pride for that. The attendant then gave her back her passport and told her where to go. She offered quick thanks before escaping onto the deck above. When her feet landed on the newer boat, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She let her emotions fall from her eyes as she griped the soft fabric that made up her scarf. But the tears didn't last as long as she thought they would. Instead she wiped her eyes and walked over to the metal railing with her bag in hand. She looked over the crowd; searching for the one familiar face she had once called her friend. But unlike Henry, he was nowhere to be found. _Henry. _She couldn't imagine that in only a few days she could be face to face with him once again. Before she realized what was happing, the boat was slowly moving away from the old dock. She gave one last look at the city, giving a silent goodbye. She then turned her back on her old life in Paris to step back into her crazy life back in New York. From here on out, she would no longer be not know by the world. Instead, she would be Diana Holland, the one the world truly missed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_I could watch you sleep for hours, but I was called away. _

_I couldn't wake you, you seemed so peaceful._

_I'll be back before dinner._

_I love you._

_-Teddy_

"My word," Mary chimed, "this is not ordinary January weather!" Elizabeth looked beyond the frosty window to see the energized sun shining high in the blue winter sky. There was not a single cloud for miles. She placed her soft hand against the cold glass and watched the frost turn to water. She followed each drop run with her eyes down the window as it left a trail as a slug would do. She allowed a small smile cross her face.

"I must agree. I don't remember having this nice of weather ever in January." Elizabeth turned back to her personal maid. "Are you ready Mrs. Elizabeth?" Mary asked as she walked over the cluttered dresser. Assorted makeup and hair clips covered the top all belonging to Elizabeth. She walked over and took a seat in front of the newly cleaned mirror. At her reflection, she groaned, making Mary laugh. Her lightly colored hair was knotted and in a complete mess while her eyes still showed sign of a restless night.

"Come come now, we will get you all fixed up and ready for the day," Mary explained as she ran a brush through Elizabeth's knotted mess.

"How can you be so energized in the morning?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's something I became used to." Elizabeth watched Mary in the mirror as she slowly brushed her long blonde hair. Her own brown hair was tightly tied into a bun, just like every day. Her eyes were a soft almost grey color with long dark eyelashes that surrounded them. Her nearly perfect face was spotted with a few freckles that sat on her nose. Her pink lips were always smiling, even if a tear fell from her eye. She was small for her age which was only a few years younger than Elizabeth. But Mary was one of the kindest people you would every meet. She could turn you mood from sad to cheerful just by the sound of her sweet laugh. Elizabeth was grateful to have Mary not only as her maid, but as her friend.

"So what look are we going for today?" ask Mary setting down the brush.

"How about the staying at home look," Elizabeth suggested. With those words, Mary began to carefully braid Elizabeth's hair behind her.

"No plans today?" Mary asked as she parted her Elizabeth's hair into three equal sections.

"No not today, it looks like it will just be Keller and I. Teddy was called off to work again."

"You could always go see your mother, I am sure she could use the company." Elizabeth's stomach filled with guilt for she knew Mary was right. Her mother had fallen ill just before Christmas and showed no sign of any improvement. Each day only brought more pain and weakness to her old body. Elizabeth could no longer watch her mother's pain. She knew she needed to be there but she just couldn't bring herself to go see her. The doctor had said there was nothing he could do. Either her mother would become as good as new again, or she could join her husband in a place much better than this. Only time could reveal the answer to this painful question.

"She has my aunt with her today; I don't want to overwhelm her. It would just make her weaker." No words were exchanged for a while. Luckily, Mary was soon finished with her braid and the lightly applied make-up. She then helped Elizabeth into a simple gown made with a cherry stained fabric with gold lace at the bottom and at the end of the sleeves. Together, they picked a pair of matching gold earrings and flat shoes as black as coal.

"You look ready to go," Mary complemented as Elizabeth twirled around the skirt of the dress. She was quite satisfied with her completion now but anything was at least a step above then what she looked like when she woke up. It was late morning before the two girls finally left the master bedroom. Both said their goodbyes and parted ways both with a task in mind. Elizabeth began to walk down the sun lighted hallway that would soon lead to the kitchen. When she walked inside, she found Keller's bottle already heated and sitting on top the counter. She took the bottle in hand and also found a warm loaf of bread sitting on the table. Although it looked delicious, she made a mental note to take some later and walked out of the room.

She made her way down the same hallway where she saw Teddy's office door opened. She stopped to peer inside and found it empty. She wasn't surprised. She continued on and soon walked into Keller's room. Inside, the young boy sat on the ground playing with a bunch of soft blocks. Behind him sat Isabella, another young maid. Both looked up at Elizabeth as she leaned against the door frame.

"How has he been?" she asked as Isabella picked up the toddler.

"He has been a little fussy but other than that, he's been good as always," Isabella explained. She was a tall and skinny girl. Her hair was as black as moonless night sky but her eyes shined as bright as a pair of shining stars. Elizabeth smiled as Keller held his short arms out to his mother. He started to squirm his way out of the maid's grasp.

"Shhh, it's okay. Mama is here now," she whispered as she took her son away from Isabella. He then rested his head on her shoulder as she held him close.

"You may go now," she said to her maid. Isabella curtsied and silently walked out of the room. Once they were alone, Keller began to cry. She tried walking him around the room while whispering softly, but he still wailed. So, Elizabeth sat in the old wooden rocking chair and cradled him in her arms. She gave him the bottle that he held it in his small hands. With his big eyes, he watched his mother as he drank away the milk. She couldn't help but smile. Moments like this, she felt at peace. Her love for Keller couldn't be explained. She knew that Will would feel the same way too.

Once Keller was finished eating, the two sat in that aged chair rocking back and forth. The young boy soon fell asleep, leaving Elizabeth wide awake with nothing to do but watch him. Although she could stay there all day, she still had many things to do. She slowly rose and carried the sleeping baby over to his crib where she carefully lifted him into his caged bed. She covered him with a soft blue blanket before kissing his head.

"Restez bien mon fils," she recited before exiting the room. She gently shut the door behind her, leaving her son to a quiet room. She made a b-line for the homely sitting room, one of the best places to be on lonely days like this. When she entered, she found the brightly lite room looking like it did every day. Before her laid a large red and brown rug that blanketed most of the wooden floor. Behind that was a matching set of chocolate brown furniture. To the left stood a large oak book shelf filled with some of the most romantic and incredible novels Elizabeth has ever read. On the opposite side, was a dancing flame overwhelming fireplace.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and entered that toasty warm room. She felt every inch of cold exit her body at once. Warm temperatures were one thing she couldn't live without. She unconsciously made her way towards the tall bookshelf. Softly, she graced the dusty books on the binding, reading over every title her fingers happened to touch. But one old book with delegate gold lettering caught her eye. She retrieved it from its snug home and looked over the cover. _Last Ride_ spread across the top in a beautiful font. She took the book with her and took a seat on one of the brown couches. She put up her feet and wrapped herself in a black blanket she found followed nicely set to the side. When she got comfortable, she opened to the front page to find a long note scribbled on the inside. After she read the first line, the handwriting, she realized, belonged to man very dear to her. It had been years since she had last saw him let alone reading his writing. But all this brought a whole lot of memories back to her, some good and some of the complete opposite.

_To my girl,_

_It has been weeks since I last saw your loving eyes and I miss them so much. Although I am only a train ride away, I feel like I am a world away from you. I was walking downtown one afternoon and saw this book in the window. I thought you would like it; it has everything you look for in a romantic book. But the title stood out to me because like it, it will be my last ride without you by my side. This is my wedding gift to you for I believe I am the luckiest man alive since you agreed to be my bride. _

_Sending my unconditional love to you,_

_-Your fiancé_

A cool tear fell onto the aged ink that her father once wrote to her mother. Reading this only made her miss him even more. And now, she might even be losing her mother too. Elizabeth flipped each page, wondering if there were anything else written down. But all she found were carefully underlined phrases she guessed her mother liked and one crinkled page towards the end of story that was one damaged by water. This book obviously meant a lot to her mother so why she had it now remained a mystery. One thing she knew was she had to give it back. Before she would do that, she had to read the story that both of her parents thought was important.

She started the first chapter after clearing her eyes of tears. It like any other love story that Elizabeth had read before. From the first couple pages, she was dedicated to the words the author had written down. Minutes flew by along with the delicate pages and before she knew it she was almost done.

"Excuse me madam?" came a small voice making Elizabeth's head jerk up. There stood Isabella holding the hand of a sleepy boy trying to keep his balance.

"He has just woken up, I thought you would want to see," she explained remaining where she stood.

"Oh yes of course," she replied placing the addicting book by her propped up feet.

"Come on Keller, let's walk to mama," she urged on the boy. Together, they slowly made their way over to the couch. Isabella helped him keep his balance as he placed one foot in front of the other. Elizabeth held a hand out that was taken by the tiny his tiny fingers. The two girls congratulated him as they helped him up onto the couch. He was still not in the mood to hear it for he buried his head on his mothers shoulder and held on to her tightly. She patted his back in response.

"Elizabeth?" Mary called out somewhere nearby.

"She is in here," answered Isabella turning to the doorway. Elizabeth looked around the maid just in time to Mary appear smiling.

"You have a visitor; they are waiting at the door."

"Tell them to come inside," Elizabeth said standing up. She lifted Keller with her and placed him on her hip.

"They said you should come to them," she responded coming inside the sitting room. Annoyance filled Elizabeth's mind along with the question of why someone would be visiting her this late in the afternoon on a Sunday. All she did was sigh and begin to make her way towards the front door. Mary and Isabella lead the way with a quick bouncy pace. _Everyone was acting strange _she thought but ignored the thought that it was actually important.

Once she made the clearing, she saw the unidentified person was standing with their back to her. A bag was on the floor next to them along with a puddle of melted snow.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Elizabeth called out making the stranger turn around. A small laugh left between Elizabeth's lips filled with disbelief. But as she walked towards the familiar person, she felt like for once things were going to turn out okay. Yes, some things are going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Someone once said you may always know which way to go but it's always your heart that shows you the way. At one point, I had nothing to do but agree with these words. Now I am not too sure. The path I wanted was with a man I loved unconditionally. But it was my heart that took me an ocean away from him. There I left him, standing on a dock, with him only wishing I would get off the boat to be with him forever. That day, I can never take back. And to this day I see the dark water that stands between us and every day my heart tells me reasons not to jump in and swim across.

-The Paris Gazette on September 24, 1901.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Henry finally decided to step outside. The cool breeze forced the tall bare trees to dance off beat and unsteady. Nothing made a sound besides the door as Henry shut it behind him. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in sight and only small layers of snow had gathered on the ground. It was peaceful, something Henry had needed.

Over the past few days his life seemed to get very stressful, making him turn to alcohol for help. But today there was no use and he instead chose a healthier direction. He was to take a long thoughtful walk alone. Outside the wind nipped his exposed skin and chilled the rest of the body. To keep warm, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking. He walked off of his estate without being noticed by the maids and butlers on his front lawn; all enjoying the warmth from the sun. They were all absorbed within their own lives and gossiping about what was in today's paper. But Henry didn't care if he was seen. For once, he wanted to be invisible and alone.

Soon he was on the sidewalk beginning his journey to anywhere. He didn't have a certain place in mind; he just wanted to get out of the house and away from the people that demand actions from him every day. And today, it seemed as though the fresh air had cleared his mind of everything going on. He was calm, in a state of mind that he used to be in before his father died. Before that day, he was living a life that he wanted to lead and not someone else's fairy tale. He had everything he had ever wanted: money to keep him going, a loving family and plenty of friends, a beautiful home and to top it all off, he had the girl.

He smiled at the thought of her. During his busy week, she had only visited him in his dreams instead of his usual thoughts. Which to some people, this would be a good thing. But to him, he was still unsure how he felt about it. This meant he might finally be getting over Diana Holland and moving on with his life. Some part of him knew that he should be well out of love with her and that this was pathetic. But yet, the other part didn't care how pathetic it sounded. She was the woman of his dreams, the one he would cross seas for just be with her again. Many times he thought about jumping into the Atlantic and swimming across to the same port she docked several months ago. But she was gone. It's what she wanted; to be an ocean away from him. He had to respect that and he did. The next step was to just realize she was only a memory for she was never coming back.

Before he knew it, he was in downtown Manhattan. People were everywhere, all walking into and out of stores with bags of recently purchased items. Some were just there for something to do. It really didn't matter what they were doing because to Henry, they were all just parts of the sea nameless faces that were all doing something important to their own daily lives.

Soon minutes turned into hours that all seemed to blend together. Henry had walked most of his afternoon away but he didn't care. For once, he was at peace with himself. He felt good to just have time where he could be alone and unnoticed. The sun was about to disappear into its bed hidden in the roaring sea beyond when he finally decided to turn back. He began his was by the same stores he had passed before with his eyes fixed on the ground. He just wanted to finish his day without being recognized but of course, that could never happen.

"What are you doing out here Henry?" asked voice behind him. He stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name. He slowly lifted his head with annoyance only to meet the soft eyes of his father's widow. Isabelle appeared with a slight smile across her younger face. She was dressed in a long fur coat with a crimson skirt poking out beneath it.

"Isabelle," he called out as she walked towards him.

"Well don't seem too pleased to see me," she commented. He grinned and bowed his head.

"You never answered my question."

"Can't someone take a walk with no reason?" he asked.

"Not when you're as far away from home as you are. Mind if I join you?" He pulled his hand and offered his stepmother his arm. Her own wrapped around his with ease.

"Your cold, how long have you been out here?" she asked as they began heading towards his home.

"I seemed to have lost track of the time," he didn't give much of an answer. Together they walked in silence, making Henry retreat back into his own thoughts. He made a quick look over to the girl on his arm. She held her head high when she walked, she was proud of the woman she became. Henry admired that. She was a strong person, never once did she present a weakness in front of him or anyone else. He had only seen her fall apart once in his life and that was right after the love of her life was taken away from her. He felt a short pain at the remembrance of his father.

"How did you do it?" he asked breaking the long silence between them. Isabelle looked at him with a questioning expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly down her pace.

"When my father died, how did you get through it?" he restated his question. She nodded her head in upstanding while trying to retrieve an answer. For a moment, he regretted for asking her but then she smiled as she recalled her late husband.

"It was tough at first but of course, everything is," she started to say, making sure he was listening to her.

"But after awhile, I started to realize that your father would have wanted me to move on. There was no point of me waiting around for someone who was never coming back. I still love him, but in moving on with my life I found out that I had people around me that would help me through this and one day, I could make it on my own. When that day came, I opened myself back up to love and someday it will find me again." He was satisfied with her answer and only nodded but took what she said to heart.

"You know, you and I are quite alike," she said in place of words he couldn't find.

"How so?"

"We both lost someone we loved," she explained. Henry knew that she would figure out why he asked; she always knew what he was feeling.

"I don't think they are the same," he said looking forward with an emotionless face.

"Of course there not, but I do have to say your case was far worse than my own."

"But when it comes down to it, it all hurts the same."

"That may be true, but I believe it is much harder to get over someone who left by choice." He knew she was right and for the rest of the walk they remained silent. Her words pained him, but he had to find out soon anyway.

Soon they reached the large gates of the Schroonmaker's estate where Isabella dropped Henry's arm.

"This is where I leave you," she said smiling up at him.

"Would you like to come inside?" he asked like a gentleman should. She shook her head.

"I better be getting home, it's not too far from here. I think I will just finish my walk alone."

"Are you sure? I can get you a ride."

"No thank you, I have plenty to think about and a walk will do me good." Henry nodded and bowed to his stepmother who replied with a curtsy. Their goodbyes were said and their backs turned to one another as they left each other alone. But her words still remained with him_. I opened myself back up to love and someday it will find me again. _He only smiled as he opened his front door. When he walked inside, he left a part of him behind in the cold winter evening. He stepped inside a new man, one that was ready to move on. _Someday I will find love again, _Henry thought to himself. But what he didn't know, was that day would come knocking at a door sooner rather than later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Dear Mr. Cutting,_

_I am sorry to inform you that you are needed back at the office._

_ A problem has occurred and you a greatly needed as soon as possible. _

_This can not wait._

_-FD_

Teddy opened the door to his carriage before it was completely stopped. There was no point in waiting for his driver to come open the door. He stepped down and his feet hit the frost covered ground. A protest came from his driver but he wasn't listening. He slammed the door with furry, making the entire cab shake. His whole Sunday which was going to be spent with his loving wife was now gone and there would never be the chance to take back stolen time. He spent most of his week working stressful hours like he did any normal week. With no spare time on his hands, he looked forward to the weekends which were filled with social events that he would be attending with his wife and his good friend Henry. Only on Sundays he got the chance to stay at home and just relax. He didn't have to please anyone, no papers to fill out or hands to kiss. He only had to be himself, a husband, and a father, which was what he was best at.

On this particular Sunday, Teddy was called into the office because of an employee's mistake. He spent his whole day at the office trying to fix the problem. By the end of the day, everything was back into order. A couple years ago, Teddy inherited a large shipping company and all the fortune that came with it. He enjoyed what he did, but not enough to do it all the time. He had to fire the worker that made this error. If it wasn't caught when it was, it would have cost his company tons of money.

He walked up the front steps to his home. All that angry and frustration he had had before was going to have to be masked. He knew is wife would understand why he had to leave, but he had known her long enough to know how she really felt. Even though she didn't say it, her eyes always would say the words for her. He knew that she had been looking forward to today as much as he had. A little disappoint and pain would fill her eyes today. He prayed that she wouldn't be too heartbroken, there was still a little time left. Teddy collected himself before pushing open the door into his home embracing himself for Elizabeth's greeting.

Once he stepped inside, he realized something was different. The house was quiet. Also, Elizabeth had not been waiting to greet him when he got home. He was confused. He slipped off his coat and hung it up in its rightful place before heading upstairs to Keller's room. It was almost eight o'clock, the usual time he went to sleep. He figured his wife would be there too, rocking the young boy to sleep. But when he got there, he pushed the door quietly not to disturb anyone. But he found the room dark and the chair empty. The only light was from the rising moon that shone through the frosted window. He thought this was strange. When he turned around, he saw one of the maids walking by with her hands filled with freshly washed towels.

"Mary," he called out to the girl. She turned around surprised, almost dropping the contents in her arms.

"Yes Mr. Cutting? Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked walking towards him slowly. He nodded back at her, "can you tell me where is Elizabeth?"

Mary smiled, "she is downstairs and I can't believe you haven't heard her." She then turned on her heals and walked away, leaving Teddy standing alone in the dark hallway. Now he was very confused, he hadn't heard anyone. He then retraced his steps back down the stairs. He made his way towards the sitting room where she usually spent days reading by the fire. But when he walked inside, he found a book sitting on the couch arm and a blanket mangled on the floor. A fire danced in the fireplace. The light from the hearth reflected on one side of Teddy's face and casted a shadow on the other. He picked up the blanket and felt its warm material between his fingers.

It was then he heard a large bunch of laughter coming from behind the door. He smiled at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. He dropped the blanket and made his way towards the glow beaming at the bottom of the door. Behind it was his office. Why she was in there was a mystery to him. But without being announced, he opened the door and a wave of warm air overwhelmed him. Obviously the door had been shut for some time.

Elizabeth was the first thing he saw when he got inside. She didn't seem angry at all. In fact, she was smiling. She was sitting behind his large oak desk with her hands folded on top of it. Behind her was his oversized bookcase filled with many books. The cherry red curtains were shut and only the flicker from the fire lighted the room.

"Teddy," Elizabeth cheered and got up from behind the desk. She walked over to him with a smile on her face and excitement in her eyes. She kissed his cheek while he wrapped his arm around her small waist. He wanted more than just a kiss on the cheek but she didn't offer anything to him. Her eyes were fixed on something else. That's when he realized someone else was in the room. Teddy looked over at set of chairs and the couch on the far side of the room.

A woman's back was to him as she cradled something in her arms. She was resting against the arm of the tan loveseat, facing the warm light. Her chocolate colored curls fell against her bare shoulders. It was only when she turned around that he recognized their visitor.

"Hello Teddy," beamed Diana as she stranded up from her seat. Keller lay asleep in the cradle she made with her arms.

"Diana," he surprisingly said. He walked over to his sister-in-law and carefully gave her a welcoming hug. A million questions flooded his mind but all he did was smile.

"When did you get here?" was the first question that he happened to ask.

"She got here this afternoon," chimed Elizabeth behind. She walked up beside him and fell back into his arms.

"I actually docked this morning but I first ran to a local store and bought Keller a gift," Diana corrected her sister playfully.

"It's such a nice surprise to see you, it seems ages ago since we last saw you," Teddy commented.

"I know and it feels so great to be back, Paris was getting so dull." He noticed Elizabeth roll her beautiful eyes and everyone laughed quietly, making sure not to wake Keller.

"I better take Keller upstairs, I will be right back," Diana said as she made her way past Elizabeth.

"You know where it is right?" Elizabeth asked but her sister only smirked. When she walked out, Teddy gave his wife a long apologetic kiss.

"I am so sorry I had to leave today," he said.

"Teddy, it's okay. I understand that kind of stuff comes up but don't worry about me. I was with Di all day." Teddy only had to believe her.

"How long is she staying anyway?"

"For the time being. Also she is staying in one of our guest rooms upstairs if you don't mind," she explained.

"Of course not, besides we wouldn't want to burden your mother with her." He watched as Elizabeth's expression turned from happy to some sort of pain.

"Your right," she said. He knew he shouldn't ask but he was worried about her. Just then, Diana's head poked from behind the doorway.

"One of your maids told me that dinner was ready if we were," she said.

"Well I am," Teddy said looking back at Elizabeth. Her masked smile soon came back as she took his hand and led him out of his office. He knew she was worried about her mother. But what ever happened, he would be there by her side. Also Diana was here too so he knew Elizabeth wouldn't go through this alone. Yes, everything was going to be okay, he thought. But of course, no one can tell the future. Hopefully, everything was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_The way a young woman dresses tells a lot about her personality.  
It also helps with the way she presents herself when she walks into a room filled with people.  
As long as one keeps her head held high and presents herself in a clean manner,  
she can make any man turn his head. _

-from _Ladies of Manhattan_, Tuesday, January, 8th, 1902

Penelope graced her fingers across the delegate gold necklace that was on display. Beneath her fingers she could feel the band's intricate design that was imprinted within its colored prison. She couldn't help but smile at its beauty and wondered who would be the lucky girl to wear this divine piece of jewelry. Deep within her own selfless thoughts, she was hardly in tune with the gossiping ladies that stood behind her. But she really didn't care what they were talking about. It was all old news to her. Besides, she had no desire to be at Tiffany & Co. for one more minute that she had too. It was one thing if she was being tailored for a dress which Penelope adored a great deal, but to sit around and wait for Scarlet to be fitted was a different account all on its own. The girls had been here for hours, taking up most of Penelope's time to do other things on her Tuesday afternoon. It wasn't like she had anything planned for today but it was nice once and a while to have the option.

"Penelope!" Scarlet beamed from behind her. Penelope turned around just in time to watch her cousin twirl around in her newly designed gown.

"How does it look?" she asked almost a bit too excited. This wasn't her first dress that she was ever fitted for but it was her first done by the seamstresses at Tiffany & Co.

"I think that my opinion shouldn't be heard till after the dress is done. Right now it's all pins and fabric," Penelope said flatly. The pink stained gown draped over Scarlet's feet, leaving behind almost enough fabric to have a small train. The straps fell off her shoulders and over all, the dress was plain. Pins poked out of many places around the gown to keep it together which made Penelope hope something else was going onto the dress.

"Well your opinion doesn't really matter to me. It's my dress and I like it. The only reason I asked is so you would come out of your little day dream you are having over there." Scarlet turned her back to Penelope to examine herself in the mirror.

"I am not day dreaming; besides that dress is very plain and boring." Penelope said walking towards her young cousin.

"Of course it's plain and boring, it's not done yet."

"That's comforting." Penelope sat down on the couch just as the seamstress added another pin to the material.

As Penelope watched Scarlet as she was being fitted into a dress, it made her remember back to when she used to do this with Elizabeth. It was one of the many things they had in common. But this shop was also the place where she threatened to ruin her life if she didn't give up Henry. Penelope laughed quietly to herself. There were only a few times when she missed her past friendship with Elizabeth, but looking over what they went through together, she didn't mind losing her friend. In the end, she got what she wanted. Even though it was for a short time she realized she could get whatever would please her at the time.

"Ouch!" Scarlet squealed, "be careful with that pin or I will…"

"Hush Scar, you don't have to be so harsh," Penelope soothed her cousin. Scarlet then glared down at the seamstress who was only trying to do her job.

"Where are you going to wear this anyway?" Penelope decided to ask. And with the question, Scarlet smiled as though she had the whole thing planned out. It was too casual to wear to any of the upcoming parties and seemed to fancy to visit people in.

"It's really none of your business but sense you are my cousin I will tell you one thing. I am saving this dress for someone very special," Scarlet explained with a grin.

"It sounds as though you will be saving it for your first wedding," Penelope added in. But Scarlet ignored her cousin's comment and instead started to give instructions to the elderly worker. It was then the sound of a chiming bell broke between the young girls' feud. It was the sound came from the front door and it only sounded when either one entered or left the store. Penelope heard faint whispers a room away telling her someone had just entered rather then left. It was then a small woman appeared in the arched doorway. Her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her eyes with a pale blue. Wrinkles appeared on her face and steady hands but over all, she looked quite well.

"Miss Penelope Hayes?" she asked looking around the room. Penelope waved at her as if saying I am she.

"There is a young man looking for you, may I send him in?" she asked politely.

"And does this man have a name?" Penelope asked instead of answering the shop keep's question.

"He did not mention it but he did say you would be expecting him and what he has to say is very important." Penelope then gave a cruel laugh of disapproval.

"I am not expecting anyone but please, send this stranger in." The old lady bowed her head and walked off murmuring to herself. Scarlet gave her cousin a quick look before the two girls started to laugh. It was a knock this time to make both girls turn their heads back towards the door. A young man stood tall and proud next to it but he was no stranger.

"And you couldn't have just walked back here to save us all a bit more time," Penelope asked her visitor.

"Ah but Miss Hayes, I believe you know me far too well enough as to walk in on a woman's fitting," Isaac Buck said as he slowly entered the room.

"Well how do you do?" Scarlet added flirtatiously winking in his direction.

"Miss Scarlet, always a pleasure to lay eyes on such a treasure," he said before walking over to her. Penelope could only roll her eyes as her friend took Scarlet's hand and kissed it softly making, her cheeks turn the same color as her unfinished gown.

"When you're done trying to impress my senseless cousin, you can come talk to me."

"Now, now, don't act too jealous, you know there is always some love left for you," Isaac said as he dropped Scarlet's hand.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." He only laughed while he walked up to Penelope. He was her best friend, the one she trusted with and secret or task she bestowed upon him. The two of them were inseparable at times, always each other's company when it came to balls or celebrations. Even when she was married to Henry, Isaac was never too far away.

"Are you going to tell me why you are here or are you going to keep me guessing?" she soon asked. It was then he took Penelope's hand and led her into the main room, excusing themselves from Scarlet's earshot. When they got there, the short seamstress was gone leaving the two of them alone.

"What is so important that you had to tell me alone?"

"You will never guess what pest I saw yesterday walking the streets attempting to hide her face?" he asked her in his sly way.

"I don't like to be questioned you know so why don't you save us all some trouble and just tell me?"

"Fine, it was our lovely friend Miss Diana Holland. She must have decided to now come out of hiding." Penelope's mouth dropped in her lady like way. She couldn't believe it; she thought she had gotten rid of that girl several months ago.

"Where on earth to you see her?" she asked crossing her expose arms.

"She was just walking out of a one of the shops close the pier. And I must say, time as done well to her."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same girl?" Isaac nodded his head before walking back into the other room. Penelope followed him in disbelief. How can a girl walk away from a society without anyone knowing or caring where she went and then all of a sudden come back and try to be unnoticed? It was a mystery to her.

"Well it is obvious she wants to remain a secret," Isaac filled in the words Penelope failed to find. They were back in the same room as Scarlet who was now looking at the two of them with confusion written all over her face.

"Who are you talking about?" Scarlet chimed in but she was ignored.

"I would have to agree, but that certainly won't do now will it?" she asked with a smile forming between her full and luscious lips.

"I have always liked the way you think," Isaac grinned back.

"Well if you aren't going to tell me who you are talking about then will you at least pick me out a necklace that will go with my gown?" Scarlet complained from where she stood. The seamstress was just placing the last of the pins into the fabric so Scarlet had to be completely still. Both Isaac and Penelope turned their heads towards the displeased girl while she pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I have the perfect one for you," Penelope said happily. It is always funny how a little bit of news could turn one's mood around. She walked back over to the golden band she examined earlier and took it from its display. She raised it to eye level to watch it reflect the light coming in from outside. Scarlet said something behind her but she wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about Diana Holland and all the ways she could crush her heart. Besides she deserved it for she was the reason that Penelope was single again and without the husband she rightfully disserved.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Every day, the gift of life is breathed into a small defenseless child.  
But the gift is not giving to them by their mother or father but from a stranger, someone they will never know. It is given to them by a dying sole that is taking their own last breath. _

-From the New-York News of the World Gazette, Wednesday, January 9th, 1902

Even though the sun was shining brightly down upon Manhattan, the temperature was dropping slowly, only making it colder than it had been in weeks. Diana's uncovered hand was placed on chilled window of her sister's carriage. Her soft eyes were closed, creating a world where there was no light for a short time. She felt her body sway with every imperfection in the road while her ears picked up the melody left behind by the trotting hooves of two horses. Diana had now been in Manhattan for three days with only a select number of people knowing she was here. She had managed to move around town without being recognized but her past few days mainly consisted of lying low at her sister's home. Diana was not quite ready to be one of society's top priorities. She knew that the papers would be filled with her mysterious arrival and that she would be the talk of the sleepless city. But she also knew that once she was recognized, there was no going back to a world where no one knew her name.

Diana's hand was beginning to match the temperature of the frosted window. She felt a drop of icy water slowly make its way down the outside of her hand. It was then she opened her eyes and placed her hand on top of her warm coat. She smiled at the remains of her hand as it sat upon the window. Water began to race down it, trying to erase the damage that had been done. While watching her hand print slowly disappear, she noticed that beyond the window movement outside. People were walking on the snow covered streets in their warm high fashion coats. Stagecoaches like the one she was in were passing along side of them going into the opposite direction. Diana's heart began to race. She took one hand and pulled the brim of her hat over her eyes in an attempt to hide herself from eyes of the city that lurked outside. Once she placed her hands back in her lap, a quite laugh emerged from beside her.

"Oh Di, no one is going to recognize you in here," her older sister laughed, looking up from her book. Elizabeth leaned over and pushed Diana's hat back up so that she could see.

"The only way someone would realize it was you is if they were looking for you and believe me, I highly doubt anyone is expecting you to turn up anytime soon." Diana crossed her arms in frustration but she knew Elizabeth was right. It would be wise to take what she her sister had said to heart for she had been in same situation almost two years ago. But of course, her story was slightly different. Elizabeth and her so called friend Penelope had everyone in Manhattan convinced that she was killed in a carriage accident. While no one expected that Elizabeth would somehow ever turn up again, she managed to come back to New York and stay here for weeks before a fatal incident in the train station. After that, everyone knew she was alive and well but in the meantime, her husband Will was killed. But no one really knew what happened to Diana. All they knew was that she was gone. The only ones that knew that she was in Paris were the one she trusted to keep her secret and for the past year they stuck to their word. But their stories were also quite similar. No one was expecting either of them to show up so each girl could go unrecognized in the restless roads of their home town.

"Alright, but if I see my name in the papers tomorrow, it will all be your fault," Diana mumbled quietly.

"And I will take the blame," her sister replied then buried her nose back into the aged pages of her book. It was then Diana's curiosity took over when she noticed a gold letter on the cover of her sister's book.

"What are you reading?" she asked. Like her older sister, she enjoyed to read. She liked to learn about a couple's adventure as they discovered love where they thought they would never find it. It made her believe that one day; she might even find love again.

"It's called _Last Ride,_" Elizabeth said without looking up.

"That's strange, I have never heard of it." Diana had read almost every book that Elizabeth had ever owned plus the books she had purchased over the years. If Elizabeth had had this book for a long time, and by the condition of the book it looked like it, she should have recognized the name.

"It's an old book. I found it on the shelf the day you arrived," Elizabeth said.

"Well if you don't mind, may I see it?" Diana asked politely. Her sister shut the book cautiously and offered it to her. She took it with great care and ran her fingers across the delegate lettering. She slowly opened the front page where she found the same ink inscription Elizabeth had found days before.

"This, this is-" Diana struggled to complete her sentence although she didn't need to. Elizabeth nodded her head.

"That's our father's handwriting." They both smiled at each other in the memory of him.

"Why do you have this?" she managed to ask when she handed it back over.

"I don't know, but I am giving it back to Mother once we get there." Diana was pleased with her sister's selfless act. It had been a year sense Diana had last talked to her mother and she had some butterflies flying around in her stomach. She was excited to see her mother again, but she was also heartbroken. To see her mother in the state she was in was almost unbearable. This was the second time she had gotten this sick. It almost made her wish she had never left for Paris so that she could have spent more time with her. At her age and state of health she was in, everyone knew she wouldn't live much longer. For the rest of the ride, the sisters were quiet. They both were deep inside their own thoughts that talking to one another wasn't important. The fact that they were in each other's company was good enough.

Diana heard the driver's voice command for his team to slow down and come to a halt. The carriage jerked forward like it always did when they stopped. Diana then wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as she prepared herself for the cold breeze that would soon fill the cab. She watched Elizabeth brace herself as well, but she also held the book close to her body to protect it from the harsh and unforgivable wind. Elizabeth caught her sister's glance and she offered Diana her hand. She took it and felt Elizabeth give a converting squeeze as if saying everything was going to be alright. Diana heard a knock on the window. She turned and saw the driver standing outside in the cold winter wind. She nodded to him and he opened the door kindly for her. Diana let go of her sister's hand and stepped outside into the sunlight that gave off no heat. She turned around to see the familiar house where she had spent countless months growing up and learning how to be a lady. She smiled at the thought of having her mother being with her every day as she learned the proper way to present herself. Her mother was always there for her. But today, it was Diana's turn to be there for her dying mother.

**Thanks for reading and please please please review! I need to know what you think about my story so I know what to change or what to keep the same.  
-wr**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_It's a chance game the world of love. You never know what is going to happen once you give away your heart. Will it shatter only in the hands of the one that you give it to? Or will it be held safely without the possibility of ever being broken? One never knows. In this game time is your best friend for it is time that tells you whether you have wasted countless days or that you have truly made the right decision. _

_-from the column A Women's Life on _Wednesday, January 9th, 1902

"_It will all be okay, nothing is going to happen. This was all just some silly mistake and in a few moments someone is going to tell me that everything is going to be all right. It was only a mix up and as soon as I walk through that door, she will be standing with her arms open wide. She is going to be okay…right?"_ Elizabeth opened her delegate eyes to the sound of the opening carriage door. She brought her covered hand to her forehead, trying to shake the awful thoughts away. It didn't take long before she felt a soothing breeze enter the coach. She looked outside to find not a single cloud marked up the clear blue sky. The sun was brightly shinning down upon the restless city though it offered no warmth along with its shine. Without realizing what she was doing, Elizabeth stepped outside with her head tilted towards the ground.

There she stood, in front of the house where she had spent her younger years learning to walk and talk like a lady. It crushed her to even think that the house she grew up in may soon belong to some stranger whose daughter might fumble over a word or stumble while attempting to walk with a book balanced on her head. There were so many memories behind that old wooden door that would come rushing back to her as soon she stepped inside. But each memory she treasured and today was not a day to reflect on the past. No, that was not the reason why she had returned to her childhood home. Instead there was something more meaningful inside that aging house. More than the memories that were built up inside. It was Elizabeth's mother lying in a bed where her eyes would struggle to keep open for longer than just a few minutes. Her old body would try to keep itself relaxed as pain crawled to places inside her that she never knew could feel pain. Her mother's last breath could be taken at any moment and Elizabeth was going to be there when she passed.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there, staring at her old home. Elizabeth jumped at the touch of a soft hand that landed on her shoulder. She slowly moved her gaze to see Diana standing next to her. She too was looking at the house where they shared so many memories together.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked her sister in a quite tone. She watched a small hesitant smile creep across her lips as she shook her head slowly.

"Do we have a choice?" she managed to say back. Elizabeth nodded slightly. With one hand, she held a book that was once dear to her mother's heart. In the other, she took her little sister's and gave her a converting squeeze. Hand in hand, they walked up to the house together in perfect step, both wishing to see their mother standing inside like her old healthy self. But they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

As the older sister, Elizabeth felt as if it was her duty to show no fear. She was the one who was supposed to stay strong in this time of need. If Diana needed it, she was going to be the one her sister could turn to. But they both knew that strength to be fearless could only last for so long. One can only carry the burden on one's shoulders until the weight becomes too much for oneself to hold. They needed each other to get through this time of struggle. Even though they didn't want to admit it, they both knew that this will all be over soon.

It was Diana who knocked on the front door, sending a signal for someone to come and great them. While they waited, Elizabeth pulled her coat closer to her body uncomfortable, not knowing what to do with herself. Behind the door she could her light footsteps growing louder. They soon stopped and were followed by the old wooden door opening up. Elizabeth felt a burst of heat rush outside to compete with the cold. In the door way stood a small bodied girl the sisters did not recognize. She was a young and pretty girl with ruby red hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. She used her tattered apron to clean of her hands as she looked at the girls with questioning eyes.

"May I help you?" her soft voice called out shyly.

"Yes, we are here to see our mother," Elizabeth replied. The girl's eyes widened then filled with themselves with a wordless apology. She took a step to the side to let the sisters inside their old home. Once in, Elizabeth felt warmth surround her. She took a few steps in before beginning to take of her coat. She looked around as if though she had never been here before. But she found everything the same as it had been since she could remember.

"You must be Diana and Elizabeth Holland," the maid said as she shut the door behind them, "my mistress talks so much about you two."

"Cutting," Elizabeth said correcting her. The young girl nodded.

"My mistake Mrs. Cutting, may I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth handed over her long fur coat, revealing the dark blue dress that was beneath it. The red headed girl took it in her arms before motioning to the book that Elizabeth still clutched in her hand.

"And the book?" Elizabeth hesitated before handing it over to the maid. She set it on top of the coat before moving over to Diana.

"And for you Miss…"

"Holland," Diana finished her, "thanks." She laid her own coat on top of her sisters in the maid's arms.

"Miss Holland," she whispered to herself as if making sure she would remember. With that, she walked out of the room to. Before long she was back.

"Your mother is up in her room if you would like to go see her. Last time I checked on her she was sleeping but that was a while ago. I believe she will be awake by now."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said hoping to sound nicer than before, "I think we will go see her now." With that, Diana began to lead the way. They made their way up the old wooden steps that creaked with every move they made. They tried to keep it down, but it was no use. When they reached the top, a loud cough filled the hallway with its horrible sound. Elizabeth closed her eyes, knowing that nothing could prepare her for what she would soon witness. When her eyes opened she took Diana's hand. Together they made their way towards their parents' bedroom where they found the door half open.

"You need to stay you hear," Elizabeth whispered to her sister. Diana was surprised and hurt with this remark.

"I do not! I need to see her too," she said back slowly. Elizabeth looked at her with wise eyes.

"She doesn't know your back yet and we don't want to overwhelm her." With those words Diana realized her elder sister was right and stepped back into the shadows as Elizabeth pushed the door open.

"Hello?" she called out quietly just in case her mother was a sleep.

"Hello, is that my Elizabeth?" her mother's weak voice called back to her. The sheets began to stir as her sick mother tried to sit up.

"No, no, don't sit up." Elizabeth rushed to her aid, catching her head and shoulder. She slowly set her mother's head back on the fluffy pillow where her grey hair spread out across it. She could see the struggle and pain in those old sensible eyes. They were accompanied by dark bags that hung below them from the countless hours she lay awake from the sharp pain.

"Oh my dear Lizzy," her mother said, her wrinkled hand making her way to her daughter's.

"Hi mother," she said squeezing her wrinkly hand lightly to let her know that she was there.

"I am so," she paused to cough making Elizabeth's heart sink, "glad to see you."

"I am here, you just relax okay?" Her mother's cough interrupted her again.

"I have had enough relaxing to last me a life time," her mother smiled weakly. Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh, hoping that somehow it was all the relaxing she needed to get better. She watched her mother close her eyes and let out a shallow sigh, her shaking arm crossing over her body so that both hands were now on top of her daughters.

"I hate having you see me like this," she swallowed trying to control the pain that had now surfaced.

"You look more beautiful than ever," she said as she brushed away a piece of hair that fell across her mother's face.

"A daughter should never have to see their mother in such a state." Elizabeth smiled at her mother's will to stay strong.

"You need to promise me something, stay the strong woman I know you are. Stay the loving wife you are to Teddy."

"Mother don't talk like that," Elizabeth said quietly with watery eyes.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother to that little boy yours."

"Mother don't say that, you're going to be okay." She watched her mother shake her head slowly.

"I have to say it," she replied letting her body relax more than normally.

"Mother don't do this; stay awake just a while longer. And you have a visitor. Are you okay to see a visitor?" Elizabeth looked up to see Diana standing in the doorway with teary eyes.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Diana heard her mother's response, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. Elizabeth couldn't stand by and let her sister not say goodbye to their mother.

"But it is an important person, someone you really love."

"I said I am not in the mood Lizzy," her mother managed to cough out." Diana was now in tears.

"But its Di mother, Diana is here." With closed eyes, her mother moved closer to Elizabeth.

"Di is here?" she asked slowly and it a quite whisper almost no one could here.

"Yes, Diana is here and she is coming in right now." She could see her sister hesitate at the door, not knowing what to do.

"Di?" her mother called lifting her head with the little strength she had. It was silent as Diana started to make her way to her mother's side. Elizabeth let go of her mother's hand moved out of the way. She then took a seat in the chair that was a few steps behind her sister. She watched as Diana reach out to take her mother's hand.

"Hi mother," she whispered between her tears.

"Oh my sweet Diana, I am so glad to have you back." Her eyes were still closed; her eye lids too heavy for her to lift. Diana pressed her soft cheek against her mother's hand.

"I am so happy to see you too," she smiled with her own eyes closed. It was calm for awhile. Not a sound was heard excepted for the wind outside that had picked up since the sisters came inside. The sun still shinned down like everything was okay. And for just that moment hope began to set in. But hope soon faded with the sound of terribly weak cough that came from the body that lay beneath her sheets.

"I love you Di, I need you to know that."

"Mo-

"Tell me you know that?" Diana's tears became heard as she nodded her head.

"My Lizzy, I love you too." Before Elizabeth could respond, the hand Diana was holding became limp and a loud painful noise came between Diana's lips.

"Mother no! Mother please wake up please! Mother don't go, don't-," Diana's sobs filled the room that now only held two living souls. Elizabeth eyes filled with tears as she stood up to embrace her little sister. Diana fell into her arms, looking for whatever comfort she could find. The girls were close to their mother, she was always there when they needed her. It is always painful when you lose someone close and its okay to cry as long as you know they are in a better place, a place better than it ever was on earth. Elizabeth had long ago accepted this but now she needed her time to mourn along with her baby sister. Together they held each other for the loss of their loving mother.

"I know mom," Elizabeth whispered so quietly only her mother's sprit could hear.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is, chapter 13! Thanks for all of those who have read this far and as always please please review!  
-wr**

Chapter Thirteen

Misery. Pain. Death. You don't even wish it upon your most hated enemies.  
It's the one thing that brings all of us to tears.  
It may be different for everyone but in the end, we all cry tears for the pain and misery that comes from the death of a loved one.

-A segment from the obituary page from the New-York News of the World Gazette, February 2nd, 1902

Teddy folded close the daily paper before setting it down on his old oak desk. He rubbed his light grey eyes that were tired from reading and from the many nights he lay awake, comforting his restless wife. It had been a just under four weeks since his mother-in-law had passed away and still Elizabeth softly cried when the two of them lay down at night. But as the good husband that he was, he would stay awake with her, rocking her in his arms until sleep had come over her. Even after she had drifted away, he would lie there, watching her sleep soundly. As the days wore on the less Elizabeth mourned over the death of her mother. But it wasn't her he was worried about; it was her younger sister Diana.

Diana was the one that had taken it the hardest. Ever since the funeral her eyes were always red and puffy from the damages that the dried up tears had left behind. It was hard for her to be at her mother's side when she passed. Teddy believed it is what was hurting her the most. But she was a strong one, always smiling through the pain. She tried to show no weakness even though behind closed doors is where the pain was too much for her to handle. Many times, Teddy walked by her room to hear her softly crying. He wanted to walk in and comfort her but he knew it was no use. Once someone was around her, the tears were turned off and the fake smile came back on, making everyone believe that she was all right. He felt terrible for not being able to help her but he knew it was better to not do anything, even his wife had said so. Diana was the kind to mourn on her own rather than around anyone else. It is the way she coped with the death of their father and it is the same way she will cope with the passing of their mother.

Teddy rested his elbows on his desk as he buried his face into his hands. The previous month had gone by with little good news. The only positive thing was that he and his family had successfully hidden Diana from the judgmental eyes of society. Teddy knew she wasn't ready to jump back into the brutal world the city of Manhattan had set up for people of high class to live in. But at the same time, it would take a ton of weight off her shoulders if she would just show her face to the world instead of hide it under the brim of a hat. He knew it was her choice and when she was ready, she would go through with it.

Outside his closed office door, his ears picked up footsteps running past, followed by Keller's loud screams of pain. Teddy shook his head and a small smile crossed his face. He stood up from his desk, pushing back the chair he was sitting in. He made his way out of his office and out into the hallway where his son's crying grew louder. He looked to his right where he saw Mary holding the sobbing boy in her kind arms. She rocked him from side to side, using her soothing voice to calm him down. But it was no use; he held his little arm against his body in pain. Tears raced down his face with a sense of panic but Teddy knew it was nothing serious. This wasn't the first time his son had fallen and hurt himself and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Mary caught his eye and offered a weary smile.

"A clumsy one he is," she said to Teddy shifting Keller in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"Aren't they all at this age," he said back as if he had gone through this before. In Mary's arms, Keller still cried out and it seemed if though he wouldn't be stopping soon. The maid was struggling to keep him calm as he dug his face into her shoulder.

"Here," Teddy held out his arms, "let me take him."

"No, I have him sir, you are very busy and must get back to work-"

"I insist," he cut her off. She knew there was no point in arguing for Teddy would win. Besides she had no real reason not to hand over the child to his father. Teddy could tell that even if she would have tried to make him get back to work, there was no denying how grateful she was by his offer. Mary was tired, dark circles appeared under her soft grey eyes. Like Teddy, the last month was also a difficult one for her. Elizabeth was usually the one taking care of Keller but since the death of her mother, she had been so caught up with the funeral and her own self mourn, Mary had to care of Keller more frequently than in the past. It wasn't a part of her usual jobs but she never complained.

Mary gently carried Keller over to Teddy where he slowly picked up his weeping son from her arms. He rested the child's head against his shoulder and slid his hand on his son's back. He began to tap his hand gently while talking to him a soft, steady voice. Keller's crying began to die down at the sound of his father's familiar voice. Mary's eyes grew in amazement as the young boy's tears stopped falling. His large eyes gazed off as his father walked him around the brightly lit hallway.

"How do you do that?" she asked wanting to know his secret but Teddy could only shrug.

"I have no idea. Sometimes this works and other times he will just stop on his own." For a minute they both just stood there, waiting for Keller to start screaming again. But he never did. Instead he lay peacefully in his father's arms as if he never wanted to be anywhere else.

"I think," Mary said breaking the silence, "it's just the father's touch." Teddy looked up not knowing what to say. He could only watch as she led her fingers though the small boy's light blond hair.

"You can go," Teddy told her, "I have it covered here."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitant to leave. He nodded as Keller began to squirm in his arms. Mary smiled then made her way past the two of them and down the hallway. Soon she was out of site, leaving Teddy and Keller alone.

Teddy set his son down on the ground. For a second, Keller just sat there, thinking of what he could do next. He used the wall to help him stand up and then he pushed himself off of it to walk unsteadily by himself. Teddy smiled at him, thinking of how grateful he was to be able to raise him as his own. He glanced up at the clock that was placed on the wall, It was almost nine o'clock; Elizabeth and Diana had been gone for most of the afternoon now. In the past few days, the two sisters were needed at their old childhood home for a number of things. Whether it be working through the will, marking things that were to be sold that were no longer wanted, or talking to a realtor about selling the house, the girls had been going nonstop. Teddy did what he could to help but the two sisters seemed to have everything under control.

"Mr. Cutting?" a young voice called from behind him. He turned to see Isabella standing in the hallway with her arms behind her. She curtsied in his presence before continuing to speak.

"You have a visitor," she said like she had many times before. Keller then walked up to Teddy and grabbed a hold of his leg as if he didn't want him to go.

"At this hour?" he asked as he picked up his son.

"Yes I know it is late to have someone be arriving but I believe it is Mr. Henry Schroonmaker at the door," she answered. Teddy shook his head and started his way towards the front door.

"Come," he motioned Isabella to follow, "let us go see what he wants." The two of them made their way down the grand marble staircase before entering the foyer. Isabella rushed ahead of him, making sure it was she that was to open the door. When she did, Teddy saw his old friend leaning against a marble column looking up into the cloudy night sky.

"Henry?" he asked as he shifted Keller in his arms. His friend heard his voice and turned his head. His expression was sadness and confusion.

"Teddy my friend!" his voice not matching the mood that he was truly in. Henry stumbled forward, letting himself inside. With Teddy's free hand, he helped hold his friend steady himself as Isabella shut the front door behind them.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked but already knew the answer.

"Not," he paused for no reason, "entirely." It was then Teddy noticed the bottle of brandy that was that Henry clutched in his hand. It was almost completely empty.

"Henry, are you drunk?" he asked and his friend nodded.

"Isabella can you please go get a glass of water for Henry please?" Isabella nodded and walked off, leaving the men alone to talk along with Keller who was almost asleep in Teddy's arms.

"What is wrong with you," Teddy asked as he took the bottle out of Henry's hand.

"I have no idea," Henry replied shaking his head more than necessary.

"Henry you can't just barge in like this, you can hardly stand on your own."

"I know but I didn't have my driver with me and your house was ever so close."

"I thought you were passed this," Teddy said looking Henry straight in the eye.

"I just couldn't handle it anymore," Henry said.

"Handle what exactly?" Isabella reentered the room with a glass of clear water in her hand. She gave it to Henry who brought it straight to his lips and started to drink it selfishly. As he did so, Teddy handed her the bottle of brandy and waved her off. Henry finished off the glass and looked down at the bottom. When the maid was out of earshot, he answered Teddy's question.

"I couldn't handle the stress of it all." Teddy knew that was the best answer he was going to get. There was no real reason why Henry turned to drinking; it was just what he did. He let out a sigh and realized Keller was sound asleep against his shoulder.

"Look, Henry. It is too late for you to be going home now so why don't you just head upstairs and go to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms." Henry smiled at his friend's offer.

"That would be most appreciated," he replied. Teddy patted his friend on the back and smiled back.

"You will be okay," Teddy reassured his friend as they made their way towards the stairs.

"Yes," Henry said agreeing with him, "I know."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

You never can tell what is going to happen next, that's the beauty of life.  
It always leaves you wondering what will happen next. Sometimes you may know exactly what is going to happen and other times you may be off by a long shot.  
But the only way you are ever going to find out, is if you go live it.

-Front page New-York News of the World Gazette, February 3rd, 1902

"Oh please, your voice has grown very irritating," Penelope smiled cruelly at her cousin. She brushed her hand along the long curtains, unvailing the chilled window that was behind it. From behind her she could hear Scarlet mumbling to herself but she only smiled. She didn't care if her cousin was angry with her for she knew that Scarlet would be over it in a matter of hours. It was never anything permanent.

Penelope turned attention to world beyond the clear glass. The sky above had now gathered many grey clouds, each immerging with one another to rob the sun of its light. It had been the first time in months that even a cloud had spotted the sky and by the looks of it, there was going to be snow coming along with it. She heard Scarlet sit down on the tan couch behind her as she took away her hand and let the curtain fall back to its rightful spot. She turned, shooting her cousin a crude smile as she made her way to a chair on the far side of the room. Scarlet was now lying down on the couch with arms crossed over her chest but Penelope wasn't going to give her the time. She had better things in mind.

"You know the way that you are sitting is not very lady like, Scarlet," she told her as she sat down across from her.

"You have no right to tell me how I present myself! Besides, you are the only one around and it is not like you care so why should I," Scarlet snapped and turned her attention towards the ceiling above her. Penelope couldn't help but laugh, making her cousin even more upset.

"Oh you know that I am only kidding," she giggled making Scarlet's head turn.

"You are never "only kidding"; you are always telling everyone the truth even if it may hurt someone else. You have to make sure everyone knows what you think about a topic even though the truth is no one really cares!" Scarlet snapped back. Penelope looked at her with a hurt look on her face.

"And that hurt my feelings ever so much," she said bringing her hand to wipe away the tears that weren't there. Scarlet started to believe this act until Penelope started to smile. She began to laugh again only to make Scarlet face the other direction.

"Oh Scar, everyone wants to know my opinion because everyone values it. Even if they don't like what they hear, they still want to hear what I have to say."

"Have you always thought so highly of yourself?" Penelope gave a slight shrug sending Scarlet to sit up right.

"You want to know what I think?" she asked.

"No but I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway."

"I think you're jealous."

"And I think you're insane," Penelope shot back quickly. She leaned forward and wrapped her hand around the tea cup that her maid had placed on the table for her only a short while ago. Scarlet's blue eyes glared at her as she brought the rim to her lips and took a sip.

"I am not joking. I think you are jealous of my brilliant idea to make him fall in love with me." Penelope almost spit all of the liquid back into the cup but luckily caught herself and swallowed it as politely as she could. She set the cup back down on its tray before she spook again.

"Your what?" she asked with an irritated tone. Scarlet crossed her arms and looked pleased.

"My wonderful idea."

"Scar there is nothing wonderful about that idea," she made sure she had her cousin's attention before pressing on, "you are trying to break a couple apart just so that you can have the husband all to yourself."

"Yes, doesn't that sound like something you have done?" Penelope paused for Scarlet was right, she had done just that to Elizabeth and Henry just so she could have what she wanted.

"Yes," she said slowly, "but this is different."

"Penny please! There is nothing different about it!" Penelope raised her hand to silence her cousin.

"Scarlet this man is actually married and with a child too! You can't take a father away from his child that is just cruel."

"But I wouldn't be! I would become the kid's step mother and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Your whole plan has everything wrong with it." Scarlet stood up abruptly and began to make her way out of the room.

"Fine, you don't have to support me but that doesn't mean I am not going to go through with it." Penelope sighed.

"Wait," she said catching her cousin just in time before she was to walk out the door. She stood up and made her way towards the other end of the room.

"You know I don't agree with this," she began with each step she took.

"Penelope don't-

"Hush, let me speak," she stopped walking and turned around to face her cousin who was now at the opposite end of the room.

"I don't know if I like what you are planning on doing but that doesn't mean I am going to stop you nor does it mean I am going to help you either." She watched a smile creep across Scarlet's face as she spook.

"But, I won't mind setting up opportunities for you to try to put your little plan into action."

"You would really do that?" Scarlet asked with a hint of joy. Penelope gave a sly smile.

"I have always liked to mess with people's lives," she said but before she could say anymore, Scarlet was rushing over to her and then threw her arms around her.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Scarlet yelled with joy.

"Its no problem," Penelope said trying to remove the arms that were locked around her body. Scarlet took a step back with a questioning look on her face as if asking what they were going to do next. Penelope smiled and placed her hands on her hips. Even though she didn't agree with what they were about to do, she was still slightly excited to get back to her old ways. _The old Penelope Hayes was back and meaner than ever_ she thought silently to herself.

"So," she began to ask, "how are we going to make Mr. Teddy Cutting leave his wife and fall in love with you?"

* * *

Elizabeth glanced out of the window of her old childhood home. There was no longer any sunlight outside for the dark grey clouds had consumed it all. A few specks of snow had began to fall from their place in the sky, making it the first time in months since Manhattan had last seen any signs of a winter storm. She sat herself back down on the couch before rubbing her tired eyes.

"Lizzy?" a voice called out. She turned her head slightly to Teddy standing in the doorway with a pot of tea in his hand.

"Hi," he said softly then motioned to the pot, "I got this from the red haired maid. She said she was going to bring it to you." Elizabeth smiled.

"That's Macy," she said then patted the seat next to her, "come sit." Teddy walked over to her and set the tea on the table in front of them. He took his seat then turned to face her.

"How are you doing?" he asked with his caring grey eyes.

"I am doing better," she said taking one of his hands in her own.

"This is good, you're making process," he stated and Elizabeth nodded, not knowing what to say. She was doing well for just losing someone that was close to her and she was proud of herself for staying so strong. If only she could give some strength to her sister.

"Where's Diana?" Elizabeth asked before she was to forget.

"I saw to it that the driver was to take her home so that she could get some rest. He said he would be back to get us in an hour and that was," he glanced up the clock," about forty-five minutes ago."

"So we have some time," Elizabeth stated.

"We have some time," he smiled as he brushed away a piece of his wife's hair that had fallen into her face. She closed her gently eyes and let herself get lost in touch of her husband's hand against her smooth face. She missed spending time him when it used to be just the two of them. This was the first time since her mother's death that the two of them had been alone for more the five minutes.

"I have told you that you look beautiful today?" he asked. She opened her eyes to meet his and shook her head.

"This would be the first," she whispered as she watched his face move closer to her own.

"Well, you look beautiful my love," he whispered against her lips.

"That would be the second time," she replied only to watch him smile. She loved his smile; she loved everything about him especially his kiss. Teddy placed a hand in Elizabeth's hair and brought her closer to him. She closed her eyes and let herself get caught up in the moment for it was one thing that she had needed more than anything. He then closed the gap between the two of them and he held his wife in his arms while giving her a long lasting Teddy kiss.

* * *

Henry awoke the whistling winds the hounded the walls outside. He put a hand on his head, trying the rub away the throbbing pain that had pressured up inside his skull. He slowly sat up to look around. He soon realized that he was in Teddy's guest room with the door shut and the curtains drawn. The only light in the room was from a flickering candle and just by looking at it, Henry's headache had grown in size. He peeled back the sheets and attempted to stand up before realizing how wobbly his legs actually were. He used the bedside table to steady himself and with its help, he was able to stand straight up. He sluggishly made his way to the curtains where he pushed them aside to see the outside world. But outside just made him depressed, it was now early evening and the window was now frosted over. The snow from the sky was now falling in sheets and the visibility was no more than a few feet in front of one's self. He left the curtain upon and got dressed in his previous night's attire before walking out into the hall.

When he got out to look around, the hallway was deserted. He glanced up at the clock and found it to be 6 o'clock. He shook his head, trying hard not to believe that he had slept the day away. He cursed under his breath and made his way angrily towards his friend's study. When he got there and looked inside, it was empty so walked down the steps towards the main living room where he usually found Elizabeth. When he got there, found it to be empty.

"Elizabeth," he called out but no one answered, "Teddy," again there was silence. He ran a hand through his already messy hair, wondering where else his friends could be. They couldn't be far. He closed his eyes and tried to think of where else they could be but he couldn't remember a thing. He blamed it on the alcohol.

"Hello Henry," a soft voice called slowly and quietly from behind him. He instantly recognized the voice but assumed he was dreaming. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move for he knew how it ended. He knew if he turned around there would be no one there. But this time when he looked over his shoulder, someone was leaning against the doorway. And that someone was the real Diana Holland.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_Weeks of being calm must always be followed by a storm…_

"You're kidding! His first words were not Uncle Henry!" Diana giggled almost spilling her newly poured glass of red wine. She watched Henry nod quickly before shooting a warm smile her way.

"Fine don't believe me but I am being completely serious! The first word to come out of Keller's mouth was Hen-ry." She sat down her crystal glass on the table then pulled her legs under her as she moved to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"I am just going to ask Teddy or Elizabeth, they will tell me the truth." Henry's smile came off his face as he leaned back into the chair he was sitting in.

"If you ask them, they will say that it was Daddy or something crazy like that." Diana couldn't help but laugh making Henry join her as well. The two of them had been sitting in the Cutting's living room for hours and Diana was pleased on how it was going. The history between them had not come up once as she hoped it wouldn't.

"So maybe he didn't say my name but I was here when he took his first steps," Henry said raising his glass before taking a sip. Diana smiled.

"Now that is a little more believable."

"Well this you can believe; his first steps were in this very room. Teddy and I got him to walk." Diana looked around the room trying to imagine how it was to watch Keller take his first steps on his own.

"You seem to be around Keller a lot," she stated focusing her eyes back on Henry. She watched him nod.

"What can I say, I love that little guy." Diana reached for her glass as a long howl came from outside. The wind had not let up for hours and the snow was now coming down in sheets. If you were to look out the window, you would only see the dark of the night along with the many bright white crystals that were falling from their home in the sky. The driver informed Diana only two hours ago that there wasn't any way for anyone to travel on the roads and the storm wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Once he said that, it began to worry Diana for now she had to share a house with Henry and a few maids. But as they continued to talk, the agonize she felt began to slowly fade away along with the bottle of red wine they opened to share between each other.

"Miss Holland, Mr. Schoonmaker?" a voice came from behind them. They both turned their heads to see the person who the voice belonged to. Through the dark, it was hard to make out who it was but once she stepped into the light, they knew it was Elizabeth's personal maid Mary.

"I was just wondering if there was anything else that either of you needed?" she asked politely folding her hands in front of her. Henry looked a Diana and he shrugged.

"I don't need anything," he responded before finishing off his glass of wine. Diana also shook her head.

"I am fine also, thank you." Mary bowed her head but remained where she stood. Diana gave her a puzzled look.

"Is everything all right? she asked and Mary nodded.

"Oh yes everything is just fine. I was just wondering if would be okay if I called it a night?" Diana was shocked. No one had ever asked her if they could go to sleep before.

"Well of course, but just what time is it?"

"It's well after midnight," Mary explained. Diana turned to Henry and all he did was smile at her. She couldn't believe how fast time was moving but as she recalled, time always went to quickly when she was with him.

"Oh , yes please go get some sleep, Mary." Diana waved her off and Mary bowed before exiting the room. She turned back to Henry and watched him reach for the bottle of wine to pour himself another glass.

"I cannot believe that it is after midnight!" Diana said cradling her own glass.

"Well time flies by when you're having fun right?" he replied. He then took the bottle and motioned it towards Diana, implying that she should have some more. But she shook her head and stood up from the couch and began to walk around the room. Then her eyes fell on a portrait of the Cutting family the hung on the wall. She stopped there to admire it; taking in the vibrant colors that painter had used to portray the family. It was beautiful and the three of them looked so happy. Teddy was standing behind his wife who was sitting down and holding Keller. Looking at this picture made her hope that one day that she could have a beautiful family like her sister had.

"Why did you do it," Henry's voice broke the silence. Diana turned to face him in an instant.

"Pardon me?"

"Why did you do it," he repeated himself.

"Why did I do what," she asked but by the look on his face, she knew exactly what he was talking about. She watched him place his glass on the oak table before standing up. He walked over to the fireplace and placed his arm above it and leaned against, his eyes never leaving the raging flame.

"You know I would have taken care of you. I would have given you anything you wanted."

"That's not the reason I left-

"Then what is the reason!" he exclaimed turning to face her. There was pain in his eyes and Diana could see it.

"I am still trying to understand why you left me standing on that pier alone that day. I just want to know why." Diana collected her thoughts before she began to speak.

"I couldn't stay here," she stated simply. Henry nodded and looked down at his feet. Diana leaned against the wall, hoping that was enough for him. But she knew it wasn't.

"I have been telling myself that since the day you left but I know there is more as to why you left and that is all I want to know Di." For awhile Diana just stared into his eyes while she tried to find the answer within herself.

"I honestly don't know why besides the fact I couldn't stay here," she whispered. With her words, she watched Henry's face fill with anger.

"There has got to be more to why you left then just simply you had to leave!" he said bring his hand to his face.

"There is no other reason Henry! I couldn't stay in New York! I didn't want to be a prisoner here any longer. I had to see what it was like to be unknown to a city," she truthfully told him. Henry ran his fingers through his hair and began to walk around the room.

"Was I the one that imprisoned you?" he asked making Diana's own anger boil to the surface.

"How could you even think that!" she asked in complete shock.

"Because, Di , I stood on that pier and was ready to live my life with you but instead you left me standing there alone! There was not one day that we were together that I went without thinking about you. You had my heart and I was hoping that I could have yours but instead you crushed mine." Diana's heart began to slowly break inside her.

"Do you actually think it was easy for me to leave?" she asked. His eyes locked with hers.

"Well, it was easy for you to turn me down so I think it was possible."

"Oh my God," she said and turned her back to him. She could fell the tears gathering on the corner of her eyes.

"Di?" she heard him say behind her. She slowly turned to face him, not caring if he saw her cry.

"Do you not know anything about me? Henry I was head over heels for you when we were together! When you asked me to marry you my heart was screaming to say yes but I knew that staying in New York wouldn't make me happy. To you, it may have looked easy for me to leave you but it was the hardest damn thing I ever had to do!" she explained to him at full volume. She watched him blink in surprise.

"And you know what else? I hated Paris! There was not one day when I was there that I regretted leaving New York!"

"Then why didn't you come back!" he matched her volume.

"I couldn't come back! I knew there was no way you would take me back after what I did to you! But don't you think not a day went by that I wanted to jump into that ocean that separated us and swim across back to you." She ran her fingers through her hair wondering why she was telling him almost everything she never wanted him to know. For some reason, it felt right. He had the right to know how she felt.

"I would have taken you back." Diana couldn't look at him.

"I don't believe you would have." She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Look at me Di." She looked up and there he was their faces only inches away from each other.

"Since the moment you left not a day went by that I didn't think about you. Even though you said no to me, I was still in love with you. No matter what I did I couldn't fall out of love with you. I knew we were meant to be together."

"But soon you realized that I wasn't coming back and you fell out of love with me. That's a great story Henry," she said fiercely and then turned to leave. But Henry caught her arm and brought his face close to his.

"Listen to me. Even though you left, it didn't feel like it was over between us." For a long second, Diana stared deeply into Henry's eyes. Inside her heart, she was starting to feel the same way she felt days before she left for Paris.

"I," she began to say. She knew this was wrong and she had to get out of this room and she had to get away from him before her true feelings about him came out.

"I have to go," she whispered to him as the tears streamed down her face. She pulled her arm away from him and started walking out of the room. When she made it to the doorway, Henry's voice called out.

"You're not going anywhere." As she turned to speak to him, he was already standing next to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. And the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. It took her by surprise and she caught herself as she hit her head against the doorway. But she didn't care anymore. She wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and kissed him back. His lips tasted so good to her. Soon he pulled away to meet her gaze.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Diana smiled at him then pressed her lips against his for a second kiss, this one only better the first. Before she knew it, Henry had scooped her up in his arms and was beginning to carry her to the room he had stayed in the night before.

**:) Thanks for reading and I would really like if you would review! Please do!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_One never knows when the person they are meant to be with will come walking in on their life. One is never prepared and is usually caught off guard but one should never complain.  
__When that one special person takes your breath away, enjoy every second of it and never let them go for heart break is not something we as humans wish to go through.  
__So when the love of your life comes and finds you, hold on for your happy ever after starts then and there. _

-From the New York Imperial February 4th, 1902

The wind outside Henry's room cried as the morning light began to creep above the horizon. The storm that had hit Manhattan the night before was now slowly fading away, almost like it was never there. But the damage it had left behind was more than anyone had ever seen. The snow was so thick and heavy that the streets could not be seen through the white blanket. Hundreds of people were stuck in their homes because of the frozen curtains that covered their doors, not allowing anyone in or out.

But Henry was clueless when it came to the outside world. He wasn't worried or concerned about how he was going to get home for if he could, he would stay locked inside forever as long as he was allowed to share it with the one woman he cared about. It was seven in the morning and he had not had one minute of sleep and his lack of rest was beginning to take its toll. But his eyes had more important things to do then sleep for they were looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.

He was only lying there, watching Diana as she slept soundly next to him. He couldn't believe it; he still thought this was all just a wonderful dream. But as he reached out and grazed Diana's cheek, he knew that he was no dream. Her skin was soft underneath his fingers and just by her presence he was safe place again. Somehow, the love of his life had walked back into his life and he had no intension of watching her walk away again. This time, he was going to fight for her and he wouldn't stop till the day he died because her love was what he needed. Without it, he was no one and he hoped that he could make her see that.

Diana began to shift positions, making Henry quickly lean against the headboard. He moved his gaze to the window where all he could see was a rising sun against the new batch of crystal white snow.

"Henry?" Diana whispered. He turned his head and saw a sleepy eyed girl looking up at him. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Morning Di," he whispered back. He leaned down and brushed away the hair that had fallen in front of her face before kissing her forehead.

"How long have you been up?" she asked tiredly. He shook his head at her.

"Not long," he lied. How could he sleep when he knew she was lying next to him? He watched her smile as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head against his bare chest.

"Relax Henry," she said as she closed her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere." He looked down at her as she slowly fell back asleep in his arms. He took a deep breath and rested his head against hers.

"You better not," he said quietly to himself and he prayed to God that she was telling the truth. He couldn't face heartbreak a second time when it nearly split his heart in two the first. But he was living the in the moment and now his arms were wrapped around the most beautiful girl in the world and he was the lucky man that got to fall asleep at her side.

* * *

"Henry," called out a voice waking him up from his slumber. Although he was awake, he dare not open his eyes for he knew he would be temporally blinded.

"Henry, wake up," Diana said again this time shaking his shoulders.

"You wake up," he said back batting away her hand.

"Ha ha funny," she said placing her hands beside either side of his head, "come on now wake up it's almost noon." He could feel Diana hovering over him but he would not open his eyes.

"But I don't want to wake up, I was having the best dream that I have ever had," he said to her.

"Oh really, and what makes that dream better than all the rest you have had?" she asked him.

"I don't think you want to hear it."

"Yes I do, now please tell me," she pleaded.

"Alright, I'll try to remember. Well there was this woman with the most incredible eyes I have ever seen. Her hair was a dark brown and was so soft when touched.

"I can't believe this woman let you touch her," Diana cut in making Henry laugh.

"Shhh, this is my dream now listen." He waited a few moments before he continued.

"Anyway, this woman just returned from a long stay in London and she was staying at her sister's home in the states. I happened to walk in on her while she was sitting in the fireside room examining a painting. So she turned to me and said, "'Do you prefer in here or the bedroom?"' Diana giggled at his outrageous story.

"She did not say that," she could hardly say.

"Yes she did! I remember it very clearly."

"I don't believe so," she said waiting for him to continue.

"Well that's what happened. I was very surprised by her forward question that I didn't know what to say so I walked towards her and put a hand in hair and the other on the small of her back. Then I brought her lips to mine and I kissed her."

"And how was the kiss?" Diana asked quietly.

"The kiss was the best kiss I had ever had and when I pulled away she began to lead me towards the bedroom. Before we got there I said to her, "'Beautiful, '" cause that was her name and I said, "' Beautiful, I don't want to rush into anything we aren't ready for,"" and she said to me, "' we are ready for everything."' And then you woke me up so I don't know what happens next," Henry completed his story and listened to soft sigh that escaped between Diana's lips.

"You know that dream of yours sounds quite familiar," she said.

"Really?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Yes, I think I had the same dream except I remember it slightly differently."

"So how did yours differ from my own?"

"The events in mine were worded a different way and I also know what happens next," she said slowly.

"Really?" he replied, "tell me, what happens next?"

"It goes a little something like this," she whispered then pressed her lips onto his. It stunned him at first but he soon kissed her back, leading her lips with his into a steady rhythm that played over and over again. They finally had to pull away to take a breath of air, giving Henry enough time to open his eyes and let them examine the girl that he saw before him.

"Hello Beautiful," he whispered into her red lips.

"Hello Mr. Schoonmaker," she whispered back. "Do you prefer here or in the fireside room," she asked, changing the quote that he stated before.

"I don't have a preference," he came back making them both smile. Then, Henry flipped Diana over onto her back, making him now hover over her. He watched her giggle loudly then she pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Remember," he informed her calmly, "there are other people in the house." She nodded as he removed her hand from her face. His arms were on by either side of her head, supporting him as he looked down upon her with his passionate eyes. He brought his face down close to hers before placing his lips on top of hers. The kiss was different from the first. He kissed her slowly, taking in the taste of her lips as she wrapped her arms around her neck. The kiss was filled with passion and desire, both of them had waited so long to be in each other's arms again and neither of them ever wanted to ever let go. Henry pulled away from her and moved down to her neck where he kissed it softly over and over again. His heart was beating as quickly as it did the night before.

"Di-," he began to say against her neck but a loud sound interrupted him. Both Henry and Diana snapped their heads towards the noise that turned out to come from behind the door.

"Henry?" a male voice came from behind it along with another knock.

"Oh!" Diana exclaimed quietly as she looked either way for a place to hide. Henry moved to the side of her then began to look with her.

"Ah, just a minute!" he called out in a panic.

"Henry, what is going on? I am coming in," the voice said.

"No! No, wait one second!" Henry said failing to find a spot for Diana to hide. Then he met her gaze and gave her an apologetic look just as he threw the sheets over her head. Diana got the picture and helped him out as another knock came from the door.

"I am coming in!" the voice called and then the door knob began to turn. But Henry was already in a fixed in an awkward position as Teddy came through the door.

"What is going on in here?" his friend asked looking at Henry with his grey eyes. He threw his hands in the air,

"Oh not a lot," he replied, "So when did you arrive?"

"Just a short while ago, I didn't think you had gotten out of here by the time the storm hit so I just came to see if you were still here."

"Well everything is fine and thank you for letting me stay," Henry said privately hoping his friend would leave soon.

"You are welcome at anytime," he said nodding his head. But Henry could see there was something else on Teddy's mind.

"Is something wrong Teddy?" he asked with concern.

"Oh not at all, but say, have you by chance left your room at all this morning?" he asked. Henry shook his head.

"No, I have been in here why?"

"It is nothing really, I was just curious. Anyway, you should get dressed and join us downstairs; we are about to have lunch."

"I will be down soon," Henry told his friend and waved Teddy goodbye. Teddy nodded and shut the door as he left the room. After a few moments, Diana flung the sheets off of her head and looked up at Henry.

"Do you think he knew I was here?" she asked him but Henry shook his head.

"He had no idea." Diana smiled up at him and rubbed her hand against his arm.

"I just don't want anyone knowing about this quite yet," Diana told him.

"I know," he said and gave her a quick kiss. "We should probably go down there."

"I suppose so," she sighed. She wrapped the sheet around her then swung her legs to the side of the bed before standing up and pulled the sheets along with her.

"See you soon," Henry said to her as she made her way to the door. She looked back over her shoulder, her eyes locking with his.

"See you soon," she said back to him. She turned the door knob and opened the door before sneaking out the room and shutting it behind her. Once she was gone, Henry laid flat on the bed; his face buried in his hands. He had never expected to see Diana Holland again and if he did, he never would have guessed he would get to speak to her. He imagined the next time they saw each other that there would be a casual smile and that was all. He never thought he would be stuck with her in a house because of a winter storm that was long overdue. But he was not one bit complaining for he was still deeply in love with this girl. He just hoped that this time, the two of them would have a happy ending and that she would wear his ring for the rest of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, I finally had the time to sit down and write and it feels so good to be doing it agian. I'll try to be better then I have been in the past and update for you guys. I am getting there! Thanks to all those who have kept with me so far! -wr**

Chapter Seventeen

_Heartache is something no one should ever have to go through. I know, I have been there and back. But with my newly healed heart, I could only prey that I would give it to someone that I cared deeply for, someone that I loved. Last night, the man who I once experienced heart break for stole it away again… and I can only hope that this time, it will end with happy ever after. _

-Page from Diana Holland's dairy

Elizabeth moved into the foyer with a worried expression on her face. She had no clue as of what to do next. Her younger sister was nowhere to be found. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon and no one had seen her sense the night before. In the center of the room, she stopped moving and buried her face into her delegate hands. She tried with all her strength not to cry, but by now, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She was scared. She had not talked to Diana sense she had left their childhood home the afternoon before. She had sent her sister home with her driver in order for Diana to get the proper rest that she needed. The past week had been filled with dividing property and selling prices and Diana's poor heart couldn't handle all of it at one time. Many things could have happened between now and then. Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Diana could be anywhere, lost and alone. The storm finally came to a stop a few hours before and most of the roads were still unusable. If she was to start looking for her sister, she wouldn't even know where to start.

Elizabeth lifted her head and used the sleeve of her dress to dry her watery eyes. She knew tears wouldn't help anyone now. She needed to stay the strong and positive woman she was; breaking down would only push them further back. It wasn't like her to be acting like this; it was like something was off about her but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming down the grand staircase. She turned slowly and met the gaze of Teddy as he quickly made his way down to her.

"Teddy," she started to say and she made her way to the foot of the marble stairs.

"She's not up there Liz, I have looked everywhere and I can't find her. I am so sorry."

"No, no don't be. It's not your fault. Its mine, I shouldn't have let her come back here alone." Once he came to the same level as his wife, he immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered calmly in her ear as he stroked her long golden hair.

"I know," she managed to say. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in their embrace. She couldn't imagine her life without Teddy and she was so grateful she didn't have to find out. She knew how much he loved her and she hoped he knew how much she loved him back. Teddy began to pull away but left his hands around her small waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked her looking for a straight answer. She nodded and managed to crack a small smile.

"Fine," she said as he brushed a loose hair away from her face.

"We are going to find her you know?"

"I know, she can't be that far away. I am just over reacting." Teddy shook his head are her response.

"You are not over reacting, you're reacting just enough. If anything, Di should be thankful you're as concerned as you are. It means you're looking after her which is something everyone wants to feel at some point. You care and I would be worried if you didn't. But we'll find her together. I promise you that." Elizabeth smiled proudly to his words.

"How did I get so lucky as to find someone as great as you?" she asked forgetting why she was ever worried in the first place. He simply shrugged.

"Must have been density."

"And since when did you believe in such a thing as density?"

"Since the day you agreed to be my wife." She looked deep into his eyes before slowly moving her lips onto his. It was a quick kiss, but there was no doubt that it didn't lack passion. They broke away but Elizabeth knew that it wouldn't end there. She gave a knowing smile as he took her hand in his. But as he took his first step, both of them heard a quick pair of steps walking towards them. They both looked up to find Henry wearing a clean white shirt tucked sloppily into his dark trousers. The first few buttons were not together, exposing some of his chest. It took him a few moments before he realized the two were watching him descend the staircase.

"Elizabeth, Teddy," he said once he saw them. He slowed his pace once he got closer to them.

"Nice to see you Henry," Elizabeth calmly. She had forgotten completely that he had been staying in their home and by the look on Teddy's face, so did he.

"And to you Elizabeth, I terribly sorry it took me so long up there, I had a slight –eh problem to take care of."

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked sensing Henry's slight uneasiness.

"Of course, it was nothing really. I am just worried that I was too late to join the two of you for lunch."

"You were actually just in time; we were just heading to the dining room ourselves," Teddy said letting go of Elizabeth's hand. He took a step back to allow his wife and his friend to pass by him. Elizabeth was the first to go and started to make her way towards the dining room where lunch was being served. It wasn't like her to forget about this too but her mind has been anywhere but here for the past couple weeks that she allowed it to pass by her. She stopped abruptly and turned to face the two men that walked behind her.

"I will let the two of you go ahead, I need to check on Keller anyway. He did not sleep very well last night and I should see if he is alright."

"Is everything okay Liz?" her husband asked with slight concern in his eyes.

"Everything is fine; I just need to check on him. You two go ahead, I will be back soon." Before either of them could say anything else, Elizabeth was already making her way towards the stairs to see her sleeping baby. She made her way swiftly up the marble slabs with one hand on the smooth rail, just in case she was slip up or trip on the bottom of her dress. Once at the top of the stairs, she began to walk the familiar path towards the room of her son's. As she drew closer, she heard a faint cry from the opposite side of the door which made her heart sink inside her chest. She quickly pushed his door open to find a woman standing inside the room bouncing Keller softly in her kind arms. She was talking to him in a quiet tone which he responded to well. But once he saw Elizabeth with his big blue eyes, he held his small arms towards his mother, wishing for her to take him away from his aunt, Diana.

"Diana!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she walked into the room. She quickly turned at the sound of her name and smiled once she saw her older sister.

"Hello Elizabeth, I was just on my way down the stairs when I heard Keller crying in his room and I thought that I would just try to comfort him on my own before I came and got you."

"Where on earth have you been?" Elizabeth asked in a loud tone as she carefully took her son away from Diana.

"What do you mean?" Diana looked confused.

"I mean for the past half an hour that we have been looking for you. You had me worried sick!"

"Calm down Liz, I have been here the whole time."

"Don't tell me to calm down, I had the whole staff looking for you and no one knew where you were!" Elizabeth shifted Keller in her arms to a more comfortable position. He was being very quiet and cuddly which was just what she needed right now.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to cause any alarm. But I swear I have not left this house ever sense I arrived here yesterday."

"Then how come you didn't hear any of us call out your name?" Elizabeth asked lowering her tone and resting a hand on Keller's back.

"I must have been sleeping-"

"At this hour?" Diana paused for a moment before answering her sister's question.

"The wind kept me up last night; I am sorry Elizabeth, really. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Elizabeth didn't know whether to believe her sister or not but she wasn't in the mood to argue with her. She was just glad that Diana was safe and sound inside her home where she belonged.

"We will talk about this at a later time Diana, I am just glad to know you're alright." Diana gave her a bright smile which surprised her. Her sister hadn't smiled like that in weeks but today, she seemed in an extra good mood. Elizabeth had no reason to be concerned in fact; she was thrilled to think that Diana was finally getting back to her old self. It just seemed odd to her that it happened over night. "Shall we go find Teddy?" Diana suggested moving towards the door.

"Yes, that sounds like a-," Elizabeth trailed off as she remembered where Teddy was and who he was with.

"Liz?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" Diana asked standing by the doorway.

"Yes, everything is just fine but I just remembered that Teddy is in his office working so we shouldn't really bother him."

"Oh okay. Are you hungry? Maybe we should find something to eat."

"I already ate," Elizabeth lied, "why don't we go find Mary and ask her to bring us some tea in the fireside room."

"That sounds good," Diana said as she began to make her way towards the stairs. Just then, a knock came from outside the home which was strange. Most people were still stuck inside their homes from last night's storm and surely most drivers would not be willing to adventure out on the icy roads and in the cold temperatures.

"Who could that be?" asked Diana but Elizabeth couldn't answer her. She moved in front of her sister and hurriedly made her way down the stairs. There were no signs of any of the maids so she put it upon herself to answer the door. Besides she was curious as to whom it was. She made her way across the foyer with Diana following immediately behind her. Once at the door, she motioned her sister to open it for Keller had begun to squirm in her arms. She set him by her feet as the wind from the outside replaced the warmth inside the nicely heated home. Two the sisters watched as a tall man stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind him, inviting himself in.

The man shivered and looked down on his snow covered jacket to brush all the freshly fallen snowflakes that had fallen on him. When he was done he looked up and smiled warmly towards Diana.

"Good afternoon ladies," he said kindly as he removed his hat, revealing his black locks.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I help you with?" Elizabeth asked moving towards this stranger.

"I am looking for a Mrs. Elizabeth Cutting or a Mr. Edward Cutting," he said.

"I am Mrs. Cutting." She watched as the young man's checks turned red.

"My apologizes Mrs. Cutting, I should have realized." Before she could respond, he began to search in the bag that he had carried in with him. Once he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a neat cream colored envelope address to her home.

"This is for you," the man said handing over the parchment to Elizabeth.

"Thank you sir," she said smiling at him. She could tell that both of them were torturing this poor bashful man. It was obvious he hadn't been around women too much. He placed his hat back on his head and opened the door for himself.

"You're very welcome Mrs. Cutting," he said to her then gave a slight flirtatious smile towards Diana, "if you will excuse me I must be off for I have a few more things to drop off. Good day ladies."

"And too you," waved Diana as the man shut the door behind him. The sisters then giggled at each other before Elizabeth looked down at the envelope she was given. As she examined, she realized that she had seen one like it before and she knew exactly what it was. Diana, on the other hand, had no clue.

"What is it?" she finally asked and Elizabeth looked up smiling.

"Do you feel like attending a party?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I know...its been awhile:) -wr**

Chapter Eighteen

_It's about time someone threw a party_…

- From the New-York News of the World Gazette, February, 24th 1902

"The guests are arriving, Miss Hayes," came a voice from the doorway. Penelope looked over her shoulder to see Buck standing a few steps inside her room; his handsome face half covered with a black mask. Realizing it was him, she rolled her eyes, thinking it was someone who was actually important. Sense it wasn't, she turned her head forward to stare back into the mirror so she could finish getting ready for her party downstairs.

"Walking into a lady's room without knocking will get yourself into trouble one day my friend," she said with her deep red stained lips.

"That is not a problem for me my sweet Penny," he replied walking towards her. He stopped a foot behind her, just close enough so that she could see both of them in her mirror. She noticed how well he looked in his dark clothing, the mask on his face added a little more of a mystery to his style. With him standing next to her, it made herself look even lighter. She was wearing a light sky blue gown that was decorated with many small shimmery diamonds along the strapless top and next to her right hip. A flower in the identical color was placed in her hair that had been pulled up into a tight bun. She looked gorgeous and she knew it. If a stranger were to look at her that would probably mistake her for an angel but once they got to know her, they would come to find out that she was far one.

"You look rather ravishing," Buck said as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She offered him a sly smile while she began to powder her cheeks. She wasn't in the mood for talking all that much but as soon as she went into the ballroom, that's all she would be doing. Along with that, she would also be dancing with low life bachelors who think they actually have a chance with her. Her thought was it's better to build up their confidence instead of just giving them a flat out no. And besides, she liked to dance and since this was a masquerade she had set up, she wouldn't know who would be taking her out onto the dance floor. There was something about a mysterious man that excited her and maybe she would find someone worth keeping around for awhile. Maybe not all of the men were low life's, just most of them.

"Is there a problem?" Buck asked moving his hand to her bare back.

"No but you're about to create one if your hand gets any lower," she replied coldly. He quickly retracted his hand and moved it to his tie, pretending to fix it.

"I don't know what has gotten into you today, you're usually so excited for these kinds of occasions," he said. She glared at his reflection and set down her powder.

"I am fine," Penelope insisted and it was true. Everyone around her just seemed to easily get on her nerves lately.

"Of course," Buck said. Penelope gave herself one last look in the mirror before standing. She was finally ready to go. She turned to face her friend who instantly flashed her a smile.

"Beautiful," he said extending his hand. She took it politely and curtsied as if saying thank you.

"May I escort you downstairs?"

"I thought you would never ask," she replied. It was then with his other hand, he brought her white eye mask covered with sequins from behind his back. She laughed.

"Wouldn't have that been a sight. The woman hosting a masquerade forgets to bring a mask," she said. He helped her put it on before stepping back to look over her complete look.

"Not a sole in the room will recognize who you are," he said making her smile.

"Is that not the point," she asked playfully. He extended his arm for her to take and the two of them walked out of her room together. It was time for her to have a little fun with her guests. As they walked down the hallway, the music and laughter from the ballroom began to fill the air. With each step, it grew louder and Penelope's excitement grew each passing second.

"I almost forgot to tell you," Buck whispered in her ear as they turned the corner to another hallway, "you will never guess who I saw arriving here tonight." A maid brushed passed the two friends with an empty tray that once held an assortment of finger foods. They were getting closer.

"Please, do tell," she whispered back. Before he could, they came to the end of the hall. Separating them from her party was only an old oak door, on the other side was the ballroom filled with her guests. Penelope stood there as Buck dropped her arm to both swiftly towards the handle. As he opened it for her, he leaned in close to her ear and said, "Diana Holland." She pulled back quickly to look into his eyes and once she did, they told nothing but the truth. She smiled.

"This night just got a little better didn't it? But how can we be sure it was her," she asked.

"I think I know the Holland girls when I see them. Besides, who else would walk in with Teddy and Elizabeth?"

"I have never doubted you. I believe tonight is the night Manhattan finds its long lost princess." Buck laughed then bowed at his dear friend. Once standing up straight again, he motioned her to enter the ballroom. After only two steps, she was inside the room with a large amount of people. Women were dressed in glorious gowns of all colors while the men were head to toe in something better than their Sunday's best. Tonight, everyone's identities were hidden behind a mask and for once, they could be someone completely different from themselves. This would only work if they wouldn't let their body language give them away. Already Penelope could tell the single desperate women apart from the classily married ones. It was never hard to tell, every party was the same. Groups of solo women always stood closely together off to the side, shyly pointing out who they think would be the best catch here. Those with husbands were never far away from their man, either standing next to them or a few feet away. Those women were always the easiest to pick out. The men were a different story. Usually those single would always come up to her so she wouldn't have to wait long to see who she had to choose from. With so many people here tonight, she wouldn't be having any problems.

"Can you handle this," Buck's voice came from behind her. She turned to face him.

"I belive I can," she said smiling. When she turned back, the first person she noticed was a giggly Scarlet. She was wearing the pink gown that she had made only a few weeks back. The necklace she had picked out for her was draped around her neck along with a pair of matching set of earrings that dangled with every elegant movement she made. Her face, like everyone else's, was half hidden away by black feathery mask. Penelope couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the conversion she had with her on that day, the reason behind that gown. It was time to put this look to the test.

"You mentioned Teddy was here, correct?" she asked not looking back.

"Indeed he is and might I say, his wife is quiet a jewel," he said moving up to her left.

"Aren't you are full of opinions tonight. Remember, she is a taken woman, you need to feast your eyes on some other treasure this evening."

"You know I have always liked a challenge," he said back. She rolled her eyes only because she knew how harmless he really was.

"Well then I have just the thing for you," she said. She then reached down the front of her gown and pulled out a small piece of parchment. This raised Buck's brow.

"Is that how you store everything?"

"Only the important things and this," she shook what was in her hand, "is very important."

"I am guessing so," he said taking it from her grasp, "what is it exactly?"

"It is a note for our dear friend Teddy. I need you to deliver it to him sometime within the hour," she explained. A loud laughter came from behind them meaning someone must be having a good time.

"That seems easy enough," he said slipping it into his front left breast pocket.

"There is a catch though."

"Please continue."

"You need to isolate him from anyone he knows before giving this to him. That part is very important. If someone else finds out about this note, everything will be ruined," she explained. She looked back into the crowd and found Scarlet in the same place that she saw her a few minutes before.

"Consider it done," Buck answered before taking her hand. He quickly kissed it and backed off.

"I expect an explanation later," he said before walking off into the crowd. Penelope shook her head as he walked off. Why they were as close as they were was still a mystery to her. In order to complete her first task of the evening, she needed to talk to Scarlet. She set off to talk to her which required maneuvering her way through the crowd that had formed around one of the servers holding champagne. Once she pushed her way through, she came up next to her cousin who was talking to a tall, dark man that she had never seen before.

"Scarlet," she said interrupting the stranger who seemed to be telling a story.

"Penny," Scarlet said surprised, "there you are! I have been looking all over for you."

"I can tell," she replied eyeing the gentlemen next to her. There was something about him that made her think that she had seen him before. He had very handsome features; he was a very tall, broad shoulder gentleman with messy jet black hair. His eyes were a piercing emerald green, eyes that seemed all too familiar. On any other day, she would have stood and talked to him for awhile but right now, she had some business to take care of. She didn't need any distractions and who knows; maybe she would run into him a little later once all of her work was done.

"I am so sorry, Penelope this is-"

"We don't have time for this," Penelope said grabbing her arm, "excuse us for a minute or two. Enjoy the party." Waving goodbye, she pulled Scarlet deep into the crowd away from anyone who might take interest in the conversation that was about to take place.

"Excuse you! Was that all that necessary? I was having a nice conversation that man and he happens to be very interesting!" Scarlet hissed.

"It actually is necessary! Do you want my help or not? Because I can walk away from this right now if you would like that." Scarlet shut her mouth for she knew instantly what Penelope was talking about.

"He is here?" she asked in a low, slow tone.

"Your meeting has been arranged," Penelope said proudly. Scarlet then stood up straight and pushed back a few strands of her hair that had fallen in front of her blue eyes. Penelope then noticed something in her cousin that she hadn't ever seen before. She was determined, a trait she herself didn't lack.

"Are you ready?" she asked and Scarlet looked back at her.

"If there is one thing I know for a fact is that I can make men fall at me feet. He will be just like the rest," she said and with that, she turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Penelope's jaw dropped a little but she quickly caught herself and tapped her teeth together. She had taught her well. And now, she could let things run their course and she could enjoy herself. Before she could do anything else, she needed to find herself a glass of champagne. While she looked around for a server, the man that she had stolen Scarlet away from was still following her around with his eyes. He knew exactly who she was and he was slightly hurt that she didn't recognize him. But those feelings of his were soon forgotten because he too had a task surrounding Miss Diana and just like Penelope's plan, he was going to make sure she wished she had never left the safety of France.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_Seduction can be a deadly weapon, especially if the one behind it has it mastered. It can make the most dedicated man can forget that he is married, even if it's only for a moment. It can cause great harm to anyone man that it is thrust upon but can bring a smile to the woman who is talented in the art._

-from _Ladies of Manhattan_, February, 24th, 1902

Teddy impatiently paced back and forth in the poorly lit library. He had never been so nervous in his life and he didn't even know why. He glanced over at the old grandfather clock that sat in the corner across the room. Eight thirty. She should be here by now. He had been in the dusty room for nearly twenty minutes now with no sign of anyone walking through the door. To make sure he was in the right place, he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the note that he been delivered to him only a short while ago by Isaac Buck, a man he rarely came into contact with. When he handed it to him he said it was urgent and needed immediate attention. With that, Teddy was left alone. At first, he was confused and when he looked at it, he noticed his name written very neatly across the front. He did not recognize the handwriting. He then opened it and it read:

_My dear husband, _

_ Something awful has happened and we need to talk in private. I do not want this news to get out for it will ruin me and maybe even you. I couldn't be in the room with all those people anymore so I had Isaac give this to you. I am sorry for all this but I will explain everything here shortly and I promise this will all make sense. Meet me in the library in ten minutes, I will see you there._

_ -E_

Even reading it over made no sense and he had no clue as to what could have gone wrong. The only thing he could think of was Keller but if something had happened, Elizabeth wouldn't had written to him for she would have quickly came and found him. That had never been a problem before. This letter wasn't like her at all but whatever happened must have changed her. Her handwriting was even different which he still found awfully strange but he decided to shake it off. He obviously had bigger things to worry about even though he had no idea would he should even have concern of.

He began to pace again, not knowing what else to do. The mask on his face was feeling tight and irritating him so in one fluent movement, he ripped it off and threw it onto a nearby couch. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm himself down but not even that seemed to help. He took a deep breath and decided to sit down at the desk beside him. He walked over, pulled the chair out and sat down. He buried his face into his hands and rested his elbows on the dark oak desk top in front of him. He didn't know what to think or what to do. He didn't even know if this was as big of a deal as Elizabeth had made it out to be. Or maybe it was. His thinking made him feel stressed and tense and he didn't like it one bit. He especially didn't want her to see him like this. He obviously needed to be the calm one here; he needed to pull it together.

"Hello Teddy," a voice called quietly. At the sound, he looked up quickly only to be disappointed. It was not Elizabeth that had called his name but a young woman that he did not recognize. Her hair was tightly pinned into a high bun with a small braid along one side. Her face with hidden by a black feathery mask which made her bright blue eyes look brighter than they already were. Her gown was made of a pink fabric and hugged her nicely in all the right places. Teddy hated himself for noticing.

"Did you not hear me open the door," she asked him as she invited herself into the room. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry I did not."

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You seem a little stressed out." He raised one hand to her.

"I will be fine. I'm just waiting for someone," he said as he watched her slowly shut the door.

"I'm sorry miss but I don't think I know your name." She tilted her head slightly to the left just as her dark red lips curled into a smile.

"Oh Teddy you certainly do know who I am," she laughed. She then untied her mask and threw it next to his that still laid on the couch. When she looked back at him, he offered a nervous laugh and felt very bad for not realizing who it was before.

"Miss Hayes," he said, "I am very sorry."

"You honestly didn't know it was me?" she asked soundly a little like she was hurt by this.

"I can't say I did. I didn't mean anything by it," he replied and now he felt bad for upsetting her. The stress inside him was building and he was not acting like himself. He just wished that Elizabeth would get her soon so all of this could be straightened out. He set his arms on the desk and hid his face away from Scarlet behind them.

"Oh Teddy, it's not your fault. I must have been the mask that threw you off. I'm not mad one bit," she said.

"I'm glad," he mumbled miserably. He had been waiting here for what seemed like hours, where was Elizabeth?

"Are you okay," she asked again, "you seem a little stressed." He didn't respond. He didn't know what he should say to her for this was as much time the two of them have ever spent talking. He would politely say hello to her whenever he would walk by and she would always give him a smile but the two had never actually held a conversation.

"Oh you poor thing," she said and he could hear her footsteps coming closer to him. They stopped suddenly, making Teddy look up and scan the room. He didn't see her, only rows and rows of dust covered books with titles no one cared to know. Just as he was about to stand, he felt Scarlet's hands on his shoulders. He jumped a little as she attempted to massage his stress away.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She bent down so that her lips were only inches away from his ear.

"You just seem so sad and stressed, I thought I would try to make you feel better," she whispered slowly.

"Well that's okay," he said moving her hands off of him. He turned to look at her.

"You know Miss Hayes, it is very nice of you that you would like to help but I am waiting for someone in here and maybe its best that you go," he tried to say as politely as he could. She looked at him for a second and smiled. She then put a hand on both of the arms of the chair as if trying to keep Teddy seated.

"You can call me Scarlet," she said.

"Maybe I should go," he said feeling very uncomfortable. With that, he moved one of her arms and stood up. He started to make his way for the door when he heard a faint cry. He turned back around to see Scarlet with one hand over her face. Her cheeks were beginning to turn red and her shoulders were shaking. He had made her cry.

"Miss Hayes-"

"Just go," she interrupted. She then turned her back to him so that he would not see her tears. Teddy sighed. He couldn't leave her like this and besides, Elizabeth would be here soon. He didn't want her to go searching for him later or this problem they apparently had would not get resolved.

"I'm not leaving. I took your gestures the wrong way and I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I was just trying to help," she choked out. She turned back to face him, tears staining her face and eyes puffy and red.

"I'm very sorry Miss Hayes." She sniffed and whipped away a few tears.

"Its Scarlet," she said quietly, "Miss Hayes would be the hostess of this party."

"Okay Miss Scarlet," Teddy smiled and taking a few steps towards her. He extended his hand towards her and she took it with no hesitation. He brought her from behind the oak desk to the front to stand with him. He then bowed and kissed her hand. She smiled.

"My apologizes," he said as he stood up straight again. He watched her eyes glance over at the clock and back at him.

"You know, Mr. Cutting, there is only one way that you can make up for this," she said taking a step towards him. She brought her hands to the tie on his neck and began to loosen it slowly.

"Miss Scarlet, what are you doing?"

"Don't speak," she said just as she had finished undoing the tie. She quickly tugged one side of it and threw it onto the ground. Teddy gave her a questioning look.

"I know you want me," she said placing one hand on his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to deny it anymore Mr. Cutting. I want you too," she whispered bringing her face closer to his.

"I think you have gotten the wrong idea," he said moving her hand off of him. He had to get out of there now.

"Oh no, I know exactly what I am doing. I see the way you look at me and I know how much you want to be with me. There is nothing stopping you now. You can have me."

"Miss Hayes, I really must be-"

"It's Scarlett," she said and with that, she closed the gap between them and laid her lips on top of his.

"Teddy?" a voice came from the other side of the room. He instantly pulled away from Scarlett, making the two of them look directly at the voice. With a white paper in one hand and the door handle in the other, there stood Elizabeth, Teddy's beautiful Elizabeth.

"Teddy?" she said again only this time he could pick up the shock and hurt in her voice.

"Sorry Lizzy," Scarlet smirked still standing close to Teddy, her arms wrapped around his neck. He looked down at her with anger and pushed her away.

"Elizabeth," he said as he started to walk towards her but she only shook her head.

"Lizzy this is not what it looks like. Just let me explain," he pleaded but she shook her head again. The tears had started to gather in her eyes and he couldn't believe that he was the reason they would soon fall.

"Lizzy please."

"You stay away from me," she cried.

"Lizzy," he said reaching out for her.

"You stay away from me!" she screamed. She then threw the paper she held in her hand at him and ran down the hall. Teddy stopped in the doorway and watched her as she went, his heart breaking into a million pieces. He knew what this could lead to and it was all his fault. He should have left. He didn't want to lose her. Before he ran after her, he turned back to look at Scarlet one last time. She was leaning against the desk and there was a proud smile across her face.

"You did this," he said angrily and ran out the door. But just before he was out of hearing range, he swore he heard her say, "yes I did."

* * *

**Thanks to those that have kept up with my story:) And please review! I want to know what you guys think!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_What is a party without drinking, gossip, and a little bit of heartbreak? I do not doubt that Miss Penelope Hayes' masquerade will have an overwhelming amount of all three. This is Manhattan after all and aren't we all looking forward to seeing the outcome of an event such as this?_

- From the New-York News of the World Gazette, February, 24th 1902

"Hey, it's okay. No one knows who you are. In fact, no one knows who anyone is here," Elizabeth's sooth voice said.

"I know you're right, but I can't help but worry about this. What if someone recognizes me? It would just turn into a huge mess," Diana replied with her eyes closed tightly.

"Well if you're going to be like that all night don't expect to enjoy yourself." She sighed for she knew her sister was right. This was the first public outing she had had since she had arrived in New York several weeks ago. For days she had been excited for this event, but as soon as she and the Cuttings got here, she wanted nothing but hide back in her sister's home.

"Please, just open your eyes," Elizabeth said as she took Diana's hand. She nodded then proceeded to do so.

"Oh my," she said making Elizabeth laugh. They were standing in Miss Hayes' foyer, surrounded by several people who were moving their way towards the music in the ballroom. Everyone was dressed in newly purchased gowns and coats that just screamed expensive. No one was without a highly elaborate mask decorated with either glitter or feathers or both. Diana could not remember the last time she had been to a masquerade and as she observed how thrilled and happy everyone was, it only sparked back her own excitement.

"Are you ready yet?" Diana looked over at her sister and smiled. Elizabeth was wearing her own new silver ball gown. Her matching gloves went to her elbows and from her wrists hung diamond covered bracelets. Similar accessories dangled from her ears and neck, telling the world she came from money. But not even Diana could recognize Elizabeth, who hid behind a blue and green stained mask that was made to resemble the feathers of a peacock. She looked gorgeous.

"I think so," she replied and with that, she was practically drug across the room by her older sister. When they got to the doorway, they were welcomed by an explosion of laughter and music coming from the busy crowd in front of them. Diana was surprised by how many people had actually showed to this event, especially after the blizzard that just ripped through Manhattan, leaving many locked in their homes. But then again, this was the first major event since the storm and she was sure people were eager to get back to their normal routines of gossiping. Tonight would be no exception.

"Are you going to be alright if I go look for Teddy?" Elizabeth asked. When they first got here, he had gone ahead inside while Elizabeth stayed back with Diana to calm her down. She was incredibly embarrassed by her actions, it wasn't even that bad.

"I'll be just fine," Diana answered while she waved off her sister, "if I see him first I will tell him you are looking for him." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you," she said before disappearing into the dense crowd. As Diana stood alone near the entrance of the room, she scanned the faces of all the people she could see, trying to recognize any one she could. She quickly realized that it was a lot harder than she thought would be. This also calmed her down a bit, if it was hard for her to identify anyone behind their masks than it was going to be nearly impossible for anyone to point her out. Especially since no one would expect the lost Holland girl to show up on this night to a masquerade. As a waiter walked by, she plucked a drink off his tray and began to sip the champagne from the glass.

"What is a stunning woman like yourself standing all alone far away from everyone else," a voice came from behind her. She grinned for she instantly knew who it was.

"Can't a girl enjoy a drink without engaging in a conversation?" she stated back.

"Well that would be a very rare occurrence don't you think," the man said just as he placed a hand on her waist, pulling her back to him so that their bodies were touching.

"It's not that rare in France sir. Women can enjoy a drink without being accompanied by a man or a friend."

"Well I am sorry sweetheart but this is New York. We do things a little different here," he spoke into her neck, his breath ever so warm against her bare skin.

"Mr. Schoonmaker you better watch yourself. As the most eligible bachelor in this city, people are bound to talk. You are already beginning to turn heads."

"They aren't looking at me. They are trying to figure out who this mysterious woman is that I am with," Henry whispered in her ear.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want anyone knowing I was here tonight," Diana replied.

"They will never figure out it is you. Now, will you accompany me to the dance floor?" Diana turned around to see him. The mask he wore was a dark gray, making his eyes shine even brighter. She couldn't say no to those eyes.

"It would be my pleasure," she whispered and then smiled. With that, Henry offered Diana his arm and she took it, following him through the crowd and out onto the crowded dance floor. The two arrived just as the band finished a song which was followed by the loud noise of the guests clapping. The performers bowed and when they stood again, they began to play another upbeat tune. Henry put a hand on Diana's waist and her right hand in his other.

"Are you ready," he asked smoothly.

"Only if you are," she said back as she rested her left hand on his shoulder. He smiled and then moved her into a rhythmic step that she was all too accustomed to. As they moved around the dance floor, Diana couldn't help but notice a few women starring at them with their jealous eyes. But she didn't care, she wasn't going to let anyone's dirty looks ruin this moment for her. She was a very lucky girl for many women would love to be caught dancing with Henry Schoonmaker

"You look beautiful tonight," he told her with a smile.

"Well you clean up pretty nice too," she returned the compliment, "thank you though." He nodded but the smile never faded from his face and she was glad to be the reason why it was there. For awhile they danced in silence, making Diana feel like they were the only two in the room. She was happy with him, happier than she ever was in France. The way he looked at her made her realize that. She hoped someday she would have the courage to let the world know they were meant to be together and not have to sneak around in order to see one another.

"Do you recognize that man over there?" Henry asked breaking up Diana's thought.

"Where at?" she responded looking over her shoulder.

"Behind me," he said, "the one dancing with the girl in the light blue gown. I am sure that is Penelope." The sound of her name made the hair on Diana's neck stand up but she looked anyway. When she spotted them, her eyes went directly to the man. He was tall, broad shouldered, with dark black hair. Diana thought he looked familiar but she couldn't bring a name to him. As if he knew she was looking, the man turned his attention to her and for a moment, the two locked eyes. After he offered a toothless grin, she turned back to Henry and shook her head.

"I can't say I know him," Diana said and Henry shrugged.

"Well the only reason I asked is because he keeps looking at you."

"He does?"

"Yeah but can you blame him?" Henry asked just as the song slowly came to an end. Diana glanced back at the man who was just now bowing to Penelope who was laughing as she curtsied. She turned her attention back to Henry who was starting to clap for the band.

"He was probably trying to figure out who I was," she said as she clapped. The music started up again, this time a little slower. Henry took Diana's hand and kissed it gently. He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by another man's voice.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with his French accent, making Diana and Henry turn to him. The man they had just been talking about was now standing directly in front of her but he was looking at Henry, as if asking his permission to dance with her. Diana looked back at Henry as he nodded to the stranger.

"Of course, as long its okay with her," he said. When Diana looked back, the mysterious man extended a hand towards her and reluctantly, she took it.

"One dance never hurt anyone," she told him, "I'll find you later." And with that Henry was gone, leaving her alone with a man she didn't know.

"Shall we?" he asked as he placed a hand on her waist.

"Why not?" she quietly said as she followed him into the rhythmic dance step. For awhile, they didn't say anything for Diana didn't know what she should say. This was never a problem for her before but she was years out of practice.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," the man finally said.

"Well it has been awhile since I have been to one of these so you could say that I am having a good time. Are you not?"

"It just like any other American party," he replied looking down into her eyes. Now that she was up close, Diana noticed they were a stunning green, she only knew of one man whose eyes were that color.

"Are enjoying seeing everyone again?" he asked bringing her closer to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I was told you truly missed everyone while you were away for so long."

"Excuse me?" Diana said with fear growing inside her. Was he on to her?

"Don't worry Miss Holland, your secret is safe with me," he said without his French accent, making him sound completely American. But Diana knew the voice, she knew the eyes, she knew this man all too well.

"What are you doing here," she asked with anger in her voice.

"I came to get what is rightfully mine," Dillon said. Diana was not about to take this so she pushed him away from her.

"Come on Di-" he started to say.

"Don't even start," she snapped at him before leaving the dance floor. She knew he wasn't going to give up that easy and she felt his presence follow her. Diana made her way to the balcony doors on the far side of the room for she needed the fresh air. When she arrived at them, she forcefully pushed them open, letting all the cold air rush inside. She walked out onto the balcony just as Dillon opened the doors for himself.

"What on earth made you think it was okay for you to come here?" she asked with her back to him. She didn't want to see him.

"I am doing what Henry fellow should have done for you a year ago. I am not about to let you slip through my fingers," he pleaded as he took a few steps towards her.

"This is different," she said with frustration. He didn't know when to stop.

"How?" he asked, "I think deep down you know you want me just as much as I want you."

"I think you have mistaking my feelings towards you," she said turning to him. His mask was off now, revealing the face of a man she once called her best friend. Even the moonlight, Diana could see how desperate he was. He was trying to be a hero to someone that didn't want to be saved.

"Diana why won't you just give us a chance," he said taking a step towards her.

"Because I don't feel the same way you do!" she exclaimed, "I have told you this before!"

"So you are telling me that you are not attracted to me at all?" he asked but Diana remained silent. She turned away from him for she was beginning to cry. As much as she tried she couldn't stop the tears from falling but they weren't because she was sad but because she was angry.

"You don't know when to stop do you?" she asked looking back at him and he smiled.

"It's a problem I have," he laughed.

"Well fix it!" she snapped as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh Di," he said with a concerned look on his face. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't push him away for she didn't know what to do. This was the very man who was making her feel all this anger and frustration and yet she still felt safe in his arms. He will always be a friend to her, she couldn't deny that.

"Here," he said and without her protest, he pulled the ribbon that held her mask to face and untied it. The glittery mask fell to the ground, revealing the tear stained face it once hid.

"Someone going to see," she said.

"No they won't," he said pushing her chin up to face so she would look at him. He then moved his face closer.

"Don't do this Dillon," Diana said with her deep red lips.

"Stop me," he challenged her but it was too late. He quickly closed the gap between them and laid his lips on top of hers. Diana was shocked but didn't move. It's was like she forgot how. His lips were so warm against her own. Kissing him felt so safe, too safe. But before she could pull away on her own, the two of them were interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Diana then pulled away to see to look at the source of the noise.

"Well well well, if it isn't the missing Holland girl," Penelope said with a smirk. She was standing in the open door way letting the sounds of the party reach them outside.

"Penelope-" Diana started to say but she put her hand up to stop her.

"How long did you really think you could stay hidden?"

"This isn't necessary Penny," Dillon said surprising the two women. _Penny?_ Diana thought to herself.

"And who do you think you are? Diana's newest catch?" Penelope said just a Dillon took a step towards her. As soon as he did, Diana watched the color from her face quickly disappear.

"Dillon?" she asked and he nodded. Penelope didn't even stay for an explanation, for she ran back into the ballroom. Dillon turned back to Diana and shrugged.

"Do you know her?" she asked moving towards the door.

"We have history yes," he said catching her as she tried to squeeze by.

"Dillon let me go," she said trying to wiggle her way free.

"Just stay with me," he said holding on tighter.

"We are finished here," she tried to say but he wouldn't listen. Finally, she stomped on his foot with her own, making his grip weaken. It gave her just enough time to escape and run back into the ballroom. As soon as she entered the doors, she realized she forgot her mask out on the balcony and everyone else in the room noticed it too. She felt dozens of pairs of eyes watching her while they began to whisper her name. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. She started to walk into the crowd but the sound of people whispers just got louder. Some people even reached out to her as if they thought she wasn't real.

"Diana!" a familiar voice rose above the rest. She didn't have time to turn around before Henry grabbed her hand and began to drag her thought the crowd.

"Let's get you out of here," he said moving towards the door.

"What about Elizabeth and Teddy," she asked as they got closer.

"They need to figure some things out," he said not looking back at her. The two broke into the foyer, working against the people who were just now arriving. They didn't even take time to retrieve their coats for Henry was in a hurry to leave. When they got outside, they stopped and waited for his driver.

"What do you mean they need to figure things out?" she asked him and the look he gave her told her it wasn't good.

"Elizabeth caught Teddy with Scarlet," he told her looking down. Diana couldn't say anything; she just put her hand over her mouth. It was then she realized she was no better than Teddy for she was just kissing another man. She wasn't even sure she was really with Henry but even if she wasn't she still felt guilty.

"Henry," she started but he stopped her by quickly hugging her.

"I am so glad you're here Di," he said into her shoulder. His statement started up her tears again, this time falling faster.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she replied. What she said was true but she couldn't stop thinking about how much of a terrible person she was.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

_The lost Holland girl finally made her first appearance in months late last night.  
__Not only did she look gorgeous as ever, but escorting her out of the party was none other than society's most eligible bachelor Henry Schoonmaker.  
__So many questions arose from this party and I for one cannot wait to see how this all plays out._

-from Manhattan's Finest February, 25th 1902

Henry pressed his arm against the cold frost covered window and gazed upon the world outside. With his deep eyes, he tried to absorb every bit of peace he could find beyond the clear glass. The snow from their latest storm was now beginning to melt away, turning the streets into small rapid streams rather than granite that was to be driven on. People were laughing as they walked on the sidewalks, enjoying a late winter's stroll while the sun gently shined down upon them. Life was so simple out there, it was easy. When he had seen everything that he could, he let his arm drop to his side. He turned his back to the beautiful day and took a deep breath, not knowing what he should say.

Henry was inside of his office, the smell of leather and brandy hung heavily in the room. He knew it was early in the day to be drinking but it was the only think he knew that would make this situation easier to talk about. Besides he wasn't the one that controlled the amount that went into his glass. Teddy sat at Henry's desk holding on to the bottle as if it was the only thing he had left in his life. He had stayed on Henry's couch the night before in fear of what he might see when he got home. He didn't know how he felt about this situation but as he watched his friend slowly drink away his pain he began to feel sorry for him. Elizabeth was Teddy's prized possession. She was his angel, he worshiped her. Henry knew she was just as crazy about him too but after all she had gone through, the last thing she would put up with was a cheating man which he understood. So did Teddy.

"You need to go see her," Henry finally said breaking the silence. Teddy's glazed gray eyes were fixed on some far off object and did not move when Henry spoke.

"Hiding out here isn't going to fix anything." With that Teddy turned and faced his friend.

"There is nothing to fix," he simply stated. He then took the bottle of brandy and pored some of the liquid into Henry's glass. He picked it up and offered it to his friend who shook his head.

"Your loss," Teddy shrugged setting it back down. He looked at his own empty glass and then at the bottle, deciding if he needed anymore. Before Henry could say anything, Teddy pulled the bottle to his lips and took a few drinks of it before setting it back down.

"Teddy don't you think you should go try to explain what actually happened to Elizabeth?"

"She wouldn't listen. She made that very clear last night."

"But it's been almost twelve hours since you last saw each other. Maybe she has cooled off." Teddy wasn't even paying attention. He was swishing around what was left of the alcohol around in its original container.

"Teddy." Henry called but he didn't get a reply.

"Teddy," he said again but still nothing. His friend wasn't giving him the time of day for they both knew the probability that Elizabeth would be at home. But Henry wasn't about to watch Teddy give up on something he waited so long to get in the first place. He walked over and forcefully hit his desk to get Teddy's attention. He jumped slightly in his seat and looked directly at Henry, giving him a what do you want look that just spiked his anger.

"Have you gone insane?" Henry asked with his hands still pressed down on the wooden surface.

"Have you?" he replied before turning his attention back to his bottle. Henry had finally had enough. He reached out and took the bottle away leaving Teddy's hands empty.

"Hey!" he reacted .

"You have had enough," Henry stated as he walked it over to a shelf on the far side of the room.

"It is not your responsibility to tell me when I should be done," Teddy told him.

"All you have been interested in doing sense you got here is rob me of my liquor! It's as if you don't even want Elizabeth back," Henry said before setting down the bottle. Teddy stood in protest, knocking over the chair he once sat in.

"What did you just say?" he asked slowly.

"I said it's like you don't even care what happens between you an-"

"Don't you say it," Teddy interrupted, " just don't."

"Someone has to Teddy because it's obvious you're not going to face it yourself."

"You have no idea what the hell your even saying!" Teddy yelled at him.

"Then inform me, tell me what I am saying wrong!" Henry snapped back.

"Have you ever had to come to terms with the fact that the love of your life may very well be packing her bags this very moment because of some stupid mistake you made? Oh no that's right. All you do is find some girl who is lonely for the night and invite her into your bed!"

"You better watch yourself," Henry tried to say calmly.

"Why should I? If I have to face my problems we might as well face yours too. You have no idea what it's like to make someone you love cry. I watched as my everything ran away from me because I was stupid enough to stay around another woman who obviously wanted something more from me than just a friendly conversation. Seeing her go killed me and there is no way in hell that she would take me back after the way I treated her. I have accepted that."

"Teddy-"

"No don't even dare try to tell me everything will be work out and it will be all okay again. You don't know what it's like to be in a relationship that actually works. Everyone you have ever been with has either ended by you leaving her or her leaving you or you just right down hated her. So don't try to tell me I can fix this because I hurt her beyond repair. And watching the love of your life cry because of you is the worst possible thing you can ever see." Teddy turned around and picked up the chair he picked up earlier and sat back down. Henry watched him hideaway his face in his hands and begin to cry. He had never seen Teddy so torn up before and it killed him to see his friend like this. He knew the words that he had said were for the most part true. He had not had the best track record but it was because of Teddy and Elizabeth that he wanted to change. He had changed. Elizabeth was Teddy's whole life, like Diana was his. Teddy still had no idea about the two of them seeing each other again and he would eventually tell him when the time was right.

"I'm sorry," Henry whispered. He leaned himself against the bookshelf while he waited for Teddy to look up. When he did, his eyes were puffy and red but the tears had stopped falling.

"I don't know what to do Henry," he whispered back.

"You can start by getting some rest. After that, we will find out where Elizabeth is and I'll see to it that she hears you out. You at least deserve that." Teddy nodded and slowly stood up from his seat. He carefully walked over to the door with his composure intact. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Henry. He acted like he wanted to say something but no words came from him. All he did was nod before he left Henry alone in his study. When he could no longer hear any drunken footsteps, he let out a sigh of relief. Teddy hadn't even tried to sleep since the night before and Henry prayed that he would be able to now. If not, he would at least pass out from all the alcohol he consumed. He ran his fingers though his hair not knowing what else to do. He was not used to helping a friend in need. Usually, the roles were reversed and he was knocking on Teddy's door with the smell of some kind of liquor on his breath.

Henry walked over to his desk and started to clear it off. He collected the glasses and wiped away any brandy that had not made into Teddy's glass. When that was finished he sat down, trying to think of what he should accomplish next. He then yawned; he too hadn't gotten much sleep. Who could with a sad drunk man roaming around their house. Before he could do anything else, there was a knock at the door. He turned his attention to the door way to see one of his maids standing close by.

"Come in," he waved. She hesitated but then entered Henry's study. She was a short girl with light blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her eyes were a dark brown and freckles that dotted her nose and high cheek bones. Henry had recently hired her and she was still getting used to working for the man who she used to only know from the paper. She acted like she was star struck.

"This came for you Mr. Schoonmaker," she said shyly pulling a letter from behind her and setting it on his desk.

"Oh," he leaned forward and looked at the parchment he had just received. There were no addresses on it, only his name neatly written across the front in very familiar handwriting. It had not come in the mail but directly from the sender's home.

"Thank you Ann," he nodded before picking it up. Ann curtsied and rushed out of the room, leaving him alone. He quickly opened the envelope, wondering what Diana had sent him. Inside was a folded up paper and nothing else. He took in out and unfolded it to find a very short letter that had been written to him.

My dear Henry,

I don't know I will be able to see you again. People have been knocking on Elizabeth's all day asking if I am really back. My sister has yet to leave her room and she will not speak to anyone. I don't know what to do, everything is so overwhelming. All I know is I want to see you, I miss you. There is also something very important that I need to tell you. I don't know how long I can wait. But until then, I'll be here, waiting to hear from you.

Love, Di

He read her letter more than once, trying to figure you what it was that she needed to say. She did seem a little edgy when he took her home last night but he just figured that was because she everyone had seen her last night. Whatever it was wouldn't be big enough that he couldn't handle. He had yet to tell her but he was head over heels for her. He loved her even more than the day she left him and just like that day, he still had every attention of making her his wife.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Goodbyes are difficult, there's no doubt about that. But if we are lucky, a hard goodbye can lead to an easy hello. That's the crazy thing about life; we never know where we are going to end up. Sometimes we are blessed and reunited with an old friend. We just have to sit back and let things happen, no matter how hard we try to control it life is going to go on, whether you are ready or not. _

- New-York News of the World Gazette February 25th 1902

Penelope sat alone in the drawing room next to a raging flame dancing to its own tune. Company was not something that had interested her for the party she had had the night before became to be overbearing. The licks of fire reflected off of her steadied eyes, which stared blank and still in front of her. Her long blonde hair fell tangled around her shoulders, untouched since she pulled it free from it's perfected up do hours before. She still sat in her gown and her hands were still covered by her white elbow high gloves. She had no energy or any desire to move. Her stomach had not stopped turning ever since she saw Diana for the first time in who knows how long. But it wasn't so much her that bothered her but rather who she had been with. Just the thought of him made her heart race.

She turned what little attention she had away from the fire and brought a hand to her tear stained faced in hopes she could calm herself down. Even with her attempt it stopped nothing. Penelope had never been much of a crier, but last twelve hours she seemed to do nothing but that. "_This is unfair," _she thought to herself, "_he can not just show up like that." _

"Penny?" a voice asked behind her. She sniffled and turned her head slightly to the left. From the corner of her eye, she saw that it was Scarlet who had called her name. She leaned against the frame with her lightly colored nightgown still on. She turned her attention back to the fireplace before she replied.

"Go away," she simply stated.

"Are you okay?" she pressed on perfectly ignoring her cousin's request.

"Go away Scarlet," Penelope said again this time with a slight hint of irritation in her voice. Before she knew it, Scarlet was across the room and standing in her line of sight. She crossed her arms and turned her head sympathetically to the side.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, "it looks like you have been crying."

"I am fine," Penelope urged, "now will you quit asking!" Scarlet rolled her eyes then sat herself down on a couch a few steps to the left of her. Penelope didn't want to hear anything from anyone but she knew that what Scarlet had said was probably true. She could only imagine what her faced looked like, eyes swollen and red from heartache and make up smeared from the tears. But she could care less; she had been alone up until this point. She had no one to impress.

"Well since you claim to be alright I just wanted to let you know that Teddy has yet to contact me."

"So?"

"So?! Penny this is a very big deal! There is no way Elizabeth is going to stay with him after a scandal like this! And who is going to be there to help piece back his broken heart?"

"The one who broke it," Penelope said before Scarlet had the chance to say anything else.

"Excuse me but I am not the one who broke his heart. Do you think they have talked about it yet? I bet they have, I wonder if they are no longer together..." Penelope pressed her fingers into her temples and began to massage them as Scarlet continued to question the marital the status of the man she was in love with and his wife. As she went on, Penelope's patience began to grow thinner and thinner. She had become used to her cousin's breathless rants but today was not one of those days that she could sit there and listen to her winy voice. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh dear God will you just shut up!" Penelope snapped. Scarlet's eyes grew wide and she stopped talking.

"Excuse me?" she calmly asked.

"Shut up! Stop talking! No one wants to hear about your failure to win the heart of man. An unavailable one of that!" She stood up from her spot on the couch and began walking out of the room.

"I did not fail!" Scarlet said back.

"Yes you did," she called over her shoulder. Scarlet got up and followed her out of the room. Penelope had just reached the stairs when she appeared in the doorway.

"He is going to come for me, you will see!" It was then that she snapped, she flung around on the fifth step and met Scarlet's eyes.

"Shut up about it Scarlet! He is not going to leave his wife for you; you need to get that into your head right now! I don't want to hear you bring up Teddy Cutting ever again! He is in love with her and you are not going to be anything but girl with an unreachable dream of being with a man who doesn't want you back. Get over him and get over yourself!" She let her words set in for a few seconds before she turned around and continued to walk up the stairs once more.

"Then you need to do the same," Scarlet said quietly. Penelope froze. When she turned around again, Scarlet was gone and she was left alone. She let out a loud scream before she stormed the rest of her way up the steps. Her feet fell hard against the wooden floor before she reached her room. When she entered her room, she slammed her door shut shaking the mirror and windows inside the master suit. She let out another loud scream as she walked over to a vase of flowers sitting on the short dresser. In one swift wave, she pushed the glass off and forced it against the wall. There, the once purple stained glass shattered into thousands of small pieces before falling to its resting place on the floor. The daisies also dropped, what were once full beautiful flowers now laid cut up and bruised in the blanket of broken crystal.

Penelope saw the mess she had created and began to sob. Her hand reached out and found the wall for support but her legs could not keep her upright. She slowly rested herself on the floor away from the glass. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She allowed the emotions that had been built up inside her escape her body for she was too weak to hold them in for any longer.

She knew she was not the best person in the world; at times she could be cruel and deceiving. But even those type of people don't like to get their hearts broken. Penelope was one of those people who knew first hand what heartbreak was, even though not many people knew that about her. She liked to keep that part of her life to herself; it was the one secret she kept hidden away from society.

It was a typical story. A few years before the Henry Schroonmaker scandal, she fell in love with a boy and this boy fell in love with her. The only thing was, he was already married to another woman back in Paris. But that didn't stop them for falling hard for each other during the short time he was in America. When it was his time to go, she bagged him to stay with her but he insisted that he had to go. So she watched him leave and never heard or saw him again. That is, until last night. Dillon Abney had showed up uninvited to her party and when she saw him unmasked, every memory the two had shared with each other flooded her mind. Not only that, he was standing with Diana Holland with his hands wrapped around her arms. Many questions also arose from their meeting but all she knew is that she needed to leave. She was not going to stick around with the man who tore her heart in two, nor was she going to find out if Diana was his new mistress. The thought of that made Penelope cry even harder. This would be the second man she had lost to the youngest Holland girl. It was as if she could never win, defeat was always going to be in the cards for her and she had come to terms with it.

Penelope didn't notice that someone else had been standing in her room until she looked up from her hands. Through her tears, she made out Buck carefully walking over to her. But she didn't care, she let her head hang down again and continued to sob.

"Shhh," she heard him say as he reached her. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her and slid her over. She then reacted and rested her head on his shoulder as he slid his other arm around her, embracing her right on the floor.

"Its going to be alright my dear," he whispered to her as he rocked slowly back and forth.

"Wh-When," she tried to say but he just brushed his hand through her hair to sooth her.

"I could hear your wailing from the foyer. Scarlet informed me that you have been like this since last night. You did not hear me walk in and I'm not surprised, you sound as loud as an African Elephant." Penelope looked up and glared at him which only made him laugh.

"I am only kidding my dear," he said as he guided her head back to his shoulder. For a while, the two friends just sat on floor. Her tears began to let up but he continued to rock her, whispering it will be all right quietly in her ear. Finally, she yawned and crying at subsided significantly.

"You need your rest," Buck said but she shook her head.

"I am fine," she replied and he chuckled.

"You are certainly not. Now come on, let's get you into bed." Penelope opened her mouth to protest but before she could, he was already helping her off the glass scattered floor. He grabbed one of her hands and led her over to her bed where he respectfully pulled back the covers for her.

"You really don't need to do this for me, Buck," Penelope said but he raised a hand indicating for her to stop talking.

"Yes I do, someone has to watch out for you," he replied. Despite the last several hours, Penelope managed to smile. He mirrored her with his sly grin then motioned her to lie down. As she did, he pulled the sheets up for her and began to tuck her in. As he did, her eyes never left his faced. When he noticed, she looked down at her and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he simply asked and she shook her head.

"Why are you so good to me," she asked looking for an honest answer. He didn't answer him right away and she let him think as he finished. When he was done, he sat down and placed a hand over hers.

"Because that's what best friends do my dear Penny. We have been through so much together and it's the least I could do." She smiled up at him before closing her eyes. He then patted her hand twice and got up to leave. When he reached the door, he turned around to look back at her.

"If it counts for anything, I do not believe a man who makes you cry as much as he does deserves a beautiful woman like you." Penelope opened her puffy eyes and looked over at him. He then bowed and exited the room. She sat up quickly and listened as foot falls grew quieter and quitter.

"Buck!" she called out to him. In a few seconds, he appeared again at the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Stay with me," she said not knowing if it was a question or rather a demand.

"Of course," he smiled and walked back inside the room. Penelope scooted over as he shut the door. He then walked over to her and slid under the covers beside her. He allowed for her to rest her head on his chest with an arm around her. The sent of her friend instantly calmed her once more and she allowed herself to slip into a deep sleep. But before she did, she placed one of her hands on his chest, which he then took with his free hand.

"I love you," she whispered right before she fell asleep. Buck smiled and the kissed her forehead.

"Of course my dear."


End file.
